


Where you lead

by Shespracticallyimperfect



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespracticallyimperfect/pseuds/Shespracticallyimperfect
Summary: Set 10 years after Andrea’s dramatic exit from  Runway, a car crash that leads to an image of an altered reality and the phone call that follows changes everything.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 309
Kudos: 747





	1. The past as I knew it

Andy tied her long dark hair back into apony tail, rolling her neck and rubbing slightly at the pain. She poured red wine into a glass then set the bottle down. Then she picked it back up and poured a little more.

She picked up the glass and made her way to her couch, grabbing a book from the shelf on the way. She tucked her feet under her and opened the book, leaning on her arm to read.

The book she chose was Anna Wintour’s autobiography. She had to chuckle at the irony. 

It had been 10 years since she worked at Runway. She was now 35, which would make Miranda about 50. Her girls in their early 20s.

Truth be told, she didn’t think about Runway that much. She had grown a lot in the years following and her life was night and day to what it was.

Now she lived in a third floor walk up in Manhattan, much fancier than she ever thought she could afford. But throughout the 10 years she was gone Andy dedicated her life to her work.

Now she was a senior reporter for The New York Times and mom to a 4 year old that was the result of story she covered years ago. 

Andy was sent to do a personality profile on what it was like to live in an orphanage in New York. The kids were well taken care of, just waiting for their new homes, but she couldn’t leave alone. 

The image of a particular little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stayed with her until she went back the following week to see about an adoption. At 30, Andrea assumed her chance at a family was dwindling.

Sure she had plenty of good years left but right in this moment, this little girl needed Andy. And Andy needed her.

Life was good for the two Sachs women. Neither wanted for anything and were content with their routine.

Although her Runway days were behind her, Andy took the lessons with her. It showed in the style and design she had made her own.

She kept her Runway clothes and took to buying more designer clothes. She kept a small closet to be able to afford the luxuries but that was fine with her. 

Nigel once told her once you go Balenciaga you never go back. He was right.

She stayed in touch with Nigel a limited amount. Being a mom now she had much less time to go out for drinks or to a movie but he made an appearance at the apartment for a wine night at least once a month. 

Emily and Serena she only exchanged Christmas cards with but they seemed happy, now married with two cats. Surely it was Serena’s idea but how fitting Emily was now a cat lady. 

Nobody else at Runway really meant much to her in the long run anyway. Well, that was sort of true. 

Miranda always haunted her thoughts. Whether shopping or getting a Starbucks, there was almost a weekly occurrence where she would think of her. And it bothered her.

Miranda sent a Christmas card for the first few years. Well, the twins sent it. But Andy always put it on her fridge.

The twins she kept in touch with sparingly. At first they were upset about Andy’s abrupt departure but after realizing she wasn’t coming back, they stopped calling.

It really hurt her to hurt the twins but that was just a sacrifice she had to make. Leaving Runway was the best thing for her.

Leaving Miranda was the worst thing she ever did.

Andy sipped her wine and opened the book, snickering to herself about the imagined horrified look Miranda would have if she saw her with it. Too bad.

Reading had always been one of Andy’s vices. Especially autobiographies.

As a journalist, her life was dedicated to learning and listening to people’s stories so getting to read someone else’s was fascinating. 

An hour later her wine glass was empty so she placed a book mark on the page and closed the book. A quick glance at the clock confirmed it was just after 10 p.m.

She decided to turn on the news before she got ready for bed, just to stay current. After the usual weather report and quick commentary from the anchors, the breaking news report caught her eye, and nearly stopped her heart. 

There was a car and it was badly damaged, smoking and the front was smashed in. An oncoming car slid on the ice and hit the car head in. The passenger and driver were immediately taken to the hospital and in serious condition.

An oncoming car slid on the ice and hit Miranda’s car head on. Roy and Miranda were immediately taken to the hospital and in serious condition.

Suddenly that wine felt like a bad idea. Andy’s hands were shaking and heart beating a mile a minute. This couldn’t be real.

Horrified, she watched the rest of the 30 second news clip. There was nothing she could do but she wanted to do everything. That woman had a way of igniting that feeling in her.

On shaky legs she stood and retreated to the kitchen to rinse her glass before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She barely recognized her ghost white reflection as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling. No way would she sleep tonight. Suddenly her phone began ringing and she answered on instinct. Her mind was too far gone to think to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Andy?”

Caroline Priestly. Andy sat up in bed immediately, her heart beating wildly. She hasn’t heard that voice in nearly a year but she’d recognize it anywhere. Especially when it was trembling in fear the way it was.

“Caroline, hi. How are you is everything okay I just saw a clip on the news can I-“

“Andy you need to get here now,” Caroline said. Her voice was stern but scared. “Mom’s broken her arm and a little banged up but physically she’s okay.”

A small part of Andy relaxed.

“Just physically?”

“Something happened. She hit her head or something I don’t know but she’s been begging for you, demanding you get here and telling us we’re all incompetent because if you knew she was here you would be here,” Caroline explained, clearly exasperated.

“Wait she thinks I’m still her assistant?” Andrea asked, confused.

“Worse,” Caroline confirmed. “She thinks you’re married.”


	2. Here goes nothing

Andy’s heart stopped beating. She was sure it had. She was dead and this was a horrible trick.

“She what!?”

“Andy I have no idea but I’ve never been so scared in my life just please get here,” Caroline finally begged.

“No. No, Caroline I can’t just drop everything for her again. I have a family too,” Andy tried to reason. 

“Andy I need your help and I don’t know what else to do. I tried telling her she isn’t married and she freaked out asking who took her ring then she just kept shouting and asking for ‘my Andrea’. They gave her a sedative because her heart was beating so fast she nearly had a heart attack,” Caroline explained through tears. “I know you guys haven’t spoken in years and you probably hate her but please Andy I need you right now.”

“And just what am I supposed to do once I get there? Pretend along with her then say it’s over, leave? Again? Caroline I already made that mistake once,” she said. 

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to will her body to calm down. 

“Could you just please get here? For me and Cassidy’s sake? She hasn’t stopped crying since they brought mom in and all mom wants is you. We need you, please? Can you just do this for us?”

Andy exhaled loudly, her body still buzzing. Miranda was hurt, but otherwise okay. Miranda was delusional, but she wanted Andy. And as much as Andy wanted to deny her, she knew she couldn’t.

“I have to drop my daughter off at preschool at 7:45 tomorrow and my first interview is at my office at 9:15. I can spare just a few minutes,” she said finally.

“Okay and if she wakes up we’ll tell her you were away on business and are flying back tomorrow morning,” Caroline said slowly as if working it all out in her head herself.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Andy said quietly after a beat. 

“Andy just the fact that you’re helping us means you’re doing something right. I’ve never seen her or anyone like this and I’m just so scared,” Caroline said through a sob.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. Your mom will pull through. It will be okay. I don’t know how I can help but I’ll be there tomorrow okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, thank you, thank you Andy! She really is freaking out without you. I’m going to find Cass and tell her that you’ll be here. Don’t mention your kid and wear a ring. Just until her heart condition is addressed we need to keep this under control,” Caroline said. 

Andy’s heart dropped a little more. Great. Now she wasn’t just helping the girls, she was a character in Miranda’s world. And she couldn’t just leave. Once she was in, she was stuck.

“Okay. Try to sleep kiddo. I’ll bring coffee in the morning. Text me the room number,” Andy said.

After saying their goodbyes Andy dropped back into bed. In a matter of minutes her life was turned completely upside down by Miranda.

Now that her emotions settled, she was actually mad at the woman for drawing her back in. In the most dramatic way, nonetheless.

Tomorrow was quickly becoming dreaded but also, there was a tiny spark of something else deep within Andy. Hope? Nerves? She wasn’t sure. 

After tossing and turning she was finally able to fall asleep just to be awoken by a four year old who launched themselves into the bed at 3 a.m. Which was the same one caused her to oversleep and the same one who was running around the apartment with her as they rushed to get ready.

After two kisses and goodbyes in the drop off lane, Andy slowly pulled into the street and made her way toward Presbyterian. Her hands were shaking and her stomach dropped.

What the hell was she doing. What was she actually doing. She hadn’t seen Miranda in years and here she is about to insert herself in her life again. She wasn’t sure she could do it.

Yet, here she was, balancing a tray of coffee in her right hand and holding her bag in her left. As she approached the door she spotted the security guard outside. 

“Good morning I’m-“

“Andrea?” he asked.

She nodded, turning her head to listen to the shouting coming from inside the room.

“Oh thank God,” he said as he moved aside to open the door for her. 

She took one last deep breathe, squared her shoulders and tried to pretend this was where she was supposed to be. As she walked in, a silence settled over the room. She immediately set the coffees on a side table and pushed the bag into the bend of her left arm.

Not even looking at Miranda, she walked up to the bed until her knees hit the side. As she leaned over, her left arm slid in front of her stomach and Miranda desperately grabbed at her hand. Andrea leaned forward and used her right hand to grasp Cassidy’s elbow as she gently pulled her forward to kiss her cheek.

“Hi my baby,” she said quietly and repeated the action with Caroline.

Both girls just smiled, reassuring her. It’s what Andrea said to her own daughter every morning so she could only assume it’s what she would say to her “step daughters”.

Slowly, Andrea turned her head and for the first time in 10 years, looked into Miranda’s eyes. How ridiculous they don't see each other for a decade and now they’re married.

Aside from a few more lines around her mouth and eyes, she looked the same. Tired, uncomfortable and scared, but the same. The same gorgeous woman she fell in love with all those years ago.

Her vice grip on Andy’s hand showed what she was feeling as did her expressive blue eyes.

For Andy’s part, she was in love all over again. All those feelings she squashed down were back. She dreamt of being with Miranda as her wife. Well, not quite like this but still.

For Miranda’s part, it was like seeing Andrea all over again for the first time. Herlong hair had lighter brown highlights and was curled at the ends. Her green sweater made her eyes look brighter and her lips were just as full and kissable as always.

Miranda gently pulled Andrea’s hand toward her, wanting her closer. Andrea leaned over and placed two kisses to her temple.

“Hey stunner,” she said quietly, offering a small smile.

Miranda didn’t move, but her eyes glossed over slightly. Finally, Andrea turned to the last guest in the room to introduce herself.

“You must be the famous Andrea,” the doctor said before Andy could introduce herself.

“The one and only,” Andy smiled wearily.

“My one and only,” Miranda corrected with a whisper, her thumb brushing the back of Andrea’s hand that she still held and her eyes never leaving the younger woman’s face.


	3. A deal with the devil’s twins

Andrea smiled down at Miranda and squeezed her hand again. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

She was honestly half expecting this to be a prank the twins were pulling one last time but judging by the look Miranda was giving her, this was no joke. Her eyes were sparkling and glued to Andrea’s face.

She was scared and clinging to Andrea fordear life, slowly moving her legs to have as much of her body touching the younger woman’s as possible.

As the doctor continued to fill in Andrea about Miranda’s injuries she couldn’t help but feel herself caring too much. She knew she was just playing a role right now but hearing about her broken arm and continued medication and physical therapy appointments was terribly unsettling.

Unconsciously, she shifted closer and dropped her left arm over Miranda’s waist, holding her hip in her palm and rubbing circles with her thumb. Miranda immediately let go of her hand and grabbed onto her bicep, her other coming up to hold Andrea’s other hand.

She was so caught up in watching Andrea she hadn’t realized the doctor left and the four of them were alone in the room.

“I missed you,” Miranda whispered, eyes darting down in vulnerability.

Andrea just smiled and squeezed her hand and hip, making to stand up. Miranda’s eyes immediately snapped up and she held on tighter.

“Hey hey, I’m just getting coffee, it’s okay,” Andrea coaxed as Miranda’s grip loosened and she was able to walk away.

This was so much more complicated than she thought. Miranda truly was out of it. She barely spoke, she kept staring at her and she was desperate for physical contact.

Andrea reached for the coffees and handed one to each of the girls before picking up her own and returning to the bed.

“Don’t tell the doctor, okay?” she said quietly as she offered a sip to Miranda, who immediately latched on to the cup and took a drink.

As she was taking it back, Andrea caught a glance at her watch. It was 8:40. She needed to be going soon. Miranda caught the movement and grabbed Andrea’s arm again.

“You’re not leaving, you just got here. Just because some incompetent pilot did not know how to navigate a storm and therefor made you late does not mean you get to leave,” she said sternly.

Andrea looked warily at Caroline who just raised an eyebrow. Oh, right. She was on a flight.

“Miranda I’m just going to step into the hall to speak with the girls for a few moments before I have to leave for work. I’ll come back in and say goodbye, I promise,” she said.

Miranda eyed her wearily, refusing to let go. Andrea sighed and set her handbag on Miranda’s lap.

“Hold onto my bag, please,” she said, hoping to use it as leverage for getting Miranda to trust she would return. It worked, and the three women made their way into the hallway to chat.

As soon as the door closed Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart had been hammering ever since her Andrea walked in the door.

She carefully ran her hand along the cerulean blue leather of the bag and smiled. Ever since that day Andrea walked into her office with that atrocity of a sweater she was intrigued.

This girl had fire. And she respected that. After the make over, intrigue gave way to lust as Andrea learned to dress her body and that started a fire within Miranda.

However, the more she got to know her, the more she realized the girl was courageous, classy and charming. She was by Miranda’s side through thick and thin. Until she wasn’t. But Miranda didn’t want to think about that right now.

Right now she wanted to know where her ring was and what was possibly so important her bobbseys had to take Andrea away from her to talk about it.

In the hallway, Andrea was freaking out. Like really freaking out.

“She is like a whole new person, what the hell is going on!” Andy whisper-shouted.

“I have no idea but God am I glad you’re here,” Cassidy said, crashing into her arms to give her a hug.

Andy held the girl tight and sighed before pulling back.

“Cass I want to help but she is head over heels. I don’t know what to do I can’t just say it’s over,” she said. “Shouldn’t we tell the doctor what’s going on?”

“The doctor said she will recover her memories soon. Just give it a day or two? Please? She’s so happy. She hasn’t been like this in years,” she pleaded.

“No! No way in hell. My life has finally calmed down, I finally have a job I love and an apartment that’s paid for and a kid whose expecting me to pick her up at 4 p.m. I can’t do this, I can’t,” she said as tears welled up in her eyes and her breathing picked up.

“Relax. We will work together. Can’t you just send her to Uncle Doug and Aunt Nigel’s for the weekend?” Caroline asked.

“How do you know she calls him that? Never mind,” Andy said, shaking her head. “No. I don’t know. Then what, I just play house with your mom all weekend?”

“Exactly. Look she is super tired so she will probably just sleep and not even realize what’s going on,” Cassidy said. “It’s only for two nights. Plus what other option do we have?”

Andy was not giving in that easily.

“She has no ring and we have no wedding pictures,” she said.

“Just tell her it got lost in the crash and Caroline and I can photoshop together some things while you’re at work,” Cassidy reasoned.

“And what about the fact that I have no clothes or products at your moms?”

“Give me your key, I’ll take care of it,” Caroline offered.

Damn these twins. They always had an answer and a plan.

“Fine. But Sunday there better be a plan that doesn’t involve me. I can’t do this forever,” she warned.

Deep down, Andrea was terrified. Of the plan going wrong and losing Miranda. Of itgoing right and losing her heart to Miranda. 

She thought it would be awkward seeing her again after all this time but it wasn’t. The feelings were there and washed over her like a wave. Everything was completely wrong but it felt completely right. 

After dropping their empty coffee cups in the trash they headed back in the room. Miranda has scooted over on the bed to make room for Andrea to lay next to her.

“I have to go to work now,” she said slowly, watching for Miranda’s reaction.

The older woman’s lips turned down in a frown. Her own heart felt heavy.

“No, you can bring your laptop and work here. I waited all night for you I don’t want to wait any longer,” she protested.

Andy’s heart nearly melted and broke all at once.

“I have an interview across the city in 30 minutes. I have to go but I will call you on my lunch break and be back tonight to sign your discharge papers and take you home, okay?” she asked, trying to soothe the bed ridden woman.

“Fine,” she relented after several moments of silence.

Andrea smiled and squeezed Miranda’s hand one last time before standing up to collect her bag. But Miranda wasn’t letting go of it.

“You’re going to make me late,” she warned in her new found ‘mom voice’.

“You didn’t kiss me goodbye like you always do,” Miranda whispered, looking away in embarrassment.

Andrea nodded once and cupped Miranda’s left cheek with her right hand. She leaned in and planted a kiss on her right cheek.

When she tried to pull away she was immediately pulled back down. Miranda’s hand was grasping the collar of her coat and pulling the brunette back down to her lips.

If Andrea wasn’t already leaning on her arm she would have fallen over. Kissing Miranda was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Her nerves gave way to butterflies and her sweaty palms itched to feel more of her perfect skin. She never wanted to stop kissing Miranda.

After a few second she pulled back and looked into Miranda’s eyes, their mouths still close and Miranda’s hand still clenching the fabric of her coat.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she whispered.

“That’s already too far away,” Miranda whispered back pulling her down for one more kiss.

Andy stood and smoothed out her sweater and re-buttoned her coat. Her cheeks were flushed red and her breathing was ragged. After the twins said their goodbyes, the three made their way to the hallway once again to head their separate directions when Andy suddenly had a realization that stoped her dead in her tracks.

“Oh my God. I have to sleep with your mom tonight.”


	4. So it begins

After leaving the hospital Andy went to her interview then to the office to file the story. Then she took the afternoon off to go home and pack a weekend bag for her daughter.

Caroline had clearly already been at her apartment because her clothes were strewn across her bed. Great. She couldn’t wait to see what her new step daughter chose for her.

As promised, Andy called Miranda’s room but she was sleeping. Which was for the best.

After cleaning a little and pacing a lot, Andy locked up the apartment then made her way downstairs to her car and to Dalton. After a pick-up and a drop-off, she was on her way back to the hospital when she realized she didn’t have a key to Miranda’s house.

She quickly texted Cassidy who then sent her the code to the keypad. Looked like there really was no way out of this.

This was really happening. Andrea was going to spend the whole weekend pretending she was married to Miranda. This was dangerous on so many levels but she couldn’t help the small bit of excitement she felt.

As she strode the hall of Miranda’s floor she saw a group of nurses standing outside her room.

“Please tell me you’re Andrea,” one begged.

“Good news travels fast,” she said slowly taking in the looks of the weary nurses around her. “She’s pissed because I’m late?”

“She’s pissed because she’s here and you’re not, because her arm hurts, because the lighting is poor, because her Andrea would have fixed this and why can’t we,” one recalled.

Andy winced at the stories, knowing full well what it felt like to face the wrath of Miranda.

“Well she can still go home, right?” she asked. 

“Please take her home,” the nurse said seriously. 

Andrea chuckled and nodded her head.

“I’m on it,” she said.

Andrea opened the door and walked in to see Miranda on the phone with some poor innocent person who was receiving her wrath. But as soon as blue eyes met brown ones the call ended. And the wrath was turned on Andy.

“Where have you been you got off work 30 minutes ago,” she accused.

“So glad to see you too,” Andy mumbled under her breath. “We live in New York. Traffic was atrocious.”

“That’s no excuse,” Miranda said.

Andy just stared at her before leaning down and delivering a kiss to her cheek.

“Hi stunner,” she said quietly.

“We can argue in the car, get me out of here,” Miranda nearly begged, her cheeks beginning to go red.

Andy smiled and called the nurse in to sign the papers. The nurse stayed to help Miranda dress while Andy went to the hall to learn how to dress Miranda’s cast.

When she walked back in the tension was palpable. Miranda was sitting on the bed with her legs on the floor nearly breathing fire.

“My arm is broken not my legs. I will walk out of here just as you will,” she growled.

“Whats happening, what’s wrong?” Andy interjected, stepping between the woman.

“This incompetent character is demanding I leave in a wheelchair. I won’t,” Miranda ground out.

“It’s policy,” the nurse said quietly to Andy.

The brunette nodded slowly, thinking.

“Miranda there’s nothing we can do. So let’s just take a back hallway where no one will see you and when we get to the entrance we will walk out together,” she suggested.

“I absolutely will not be wheeled out of here like a vegetable,” Miranda seethed. “Figure something else out.”

“You are not a vegetable. What you are is going to listen to me,” Andrea said staring Miranda down. She took a breath and took Miranda’s hands, their knees bumping together. “Honey I want to leave here just as bad as you do. So let’s just follow their rules and go home where we make our own.”

Miranda settled minimally but her tone and expression didn’t change.

“Let’s go. Now,” she whispered.

“Yes Miranda,” Andy sassed back with a wink.

After a short stop in Roy’s room to see how he was doing- a broken leg, broken arm and sprained wrist but otherwise okay- the pair made their way to the doors. Andy reached into her bag and handed Miranda her sunglasses which earned her the only praise of the day.

“Thank you,” Miranda whispered quietly.

Andy nodded and offered Miranda her hand as they climbed into the car. Once they pulled up at Miranda’s-their- home, paparazzi were everywhere. Andy sighed and pulled around the back, successfully parking the car and helping Miranda inside.

“Are you hungry? It’s time for more meds so you should probably eat something,” Andy said as she opened the refrigerator.

Being in Miranda’s house was so bizzare. It felt so foreign and natural at the same time. Everything was elegant, yet casual.

“I want to shower and lay on my own furniture,” Miranda said from her spot at the counter.

Andy was thankful her back was turned because her face went completely red when Miranda mentioned a shower. Because that would probably mean Andrea would have to help her.

“Okay, well would a bath be easier?”

“Yes, I suppose it would. Use the lavender oil when you draw the water. You know the one I like,” Miranda said as she made her way up the stairs.

Andy rolled her eyes. Of course she did. In Miranda’s head she was the perfect wife. And the thought of not living up to that was beginning to terrify her.

She began following Miranda up the stairs and nearly crashed into her when the woman stopped in her tracks. She was staring at a framed photo on the wall.

It was of Miranda, smiling and looking into the distance where Andy was walking along the beech. Andy recognized it as one she had on her Facebook, only Miranda was photoshopped into this version.

“I love this photo,” the older woman whispered.

“It’s my favorite, too,” Andy confirmed.

The pair made their way upstairs where Andy drew the bath and helped wrap Miranda’s cast in a plastic bag. Miranda decided she could bathe herself and Andy made her way back downstairs to start dinner.

Thirty minutes later Andy was just dicing chicken for the salad when Miranda walked in wearing black leggings and Andy’s northwestern sweatshirt. She had never looked more beautiful.

“Feeling better?” she asked as she mixed the ingredients together and put them into bowls.

Miranda didn’t answer. Andy looked up to see her staring back at her. Blue eyes shining. The brunette grabbed the bowls and walked over to the table, setting one in front of Miranda and made to return to the counter when the older woman wrapped her arms around her middle and buried her face in her neck.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” she said quietly.

“Always,” Andy replied, hugging her back lightly as not to hurt her.

Miranda pulled back but didn’t let go. Instead she moved her good arm up around Andrea’s neck and pulled her down to her level.

“Marrying you was the best choice I ever made,” she whispered before kissing Andrea slowly and softly.

“Those pills are something else aren’t they,” Andy teased as she pulled away. “Let’s eat.”

They talked quietly throughout dinner but Andy could tell Miranda was getting tired. She suggested the older woman go rest in the den while she cleaned up. Miranda obliged.

As she was loading the dishwasher Andy took a deep sign of relief. Surprisingly, this was going well. Somehow. Three hours down, 48 to go.

She walked back into the den to see Miranda curled up on the couch. Andy’s heart clenched at the site.

She wore no wake up and the most dress downed outfit Andy had ever seen her in. She looked perfect.

“You’re staring,” the woman on the couch said her eyes not opening.

“You’re beautiful,” Andrea replied honestly.

Miranda’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“Bring a blanket and come on,” she said as she slowly sat up, making room for Andy.

The brunette draped the blanket over Miranda before settling by her shoulders, letting the older woman lay her head in her lap. Andy slowly raked her hands through Miranda’s hair and the older woman moaned.

A shiver ran through Andy’s body, she couldn’t help it. Having Miranda moaning in her lap was a big fantasy.

Before long the only sound Miranda was making was light snoring. Andy found it adorable and watched her sleep before nodding off herself.

She woke a few short hours later and realized it was after 10. She tried to shift but Miranda just turned her head and snuggled into Andy further.

“Miranda, we need to get off the couch,” she whispered.

“No.”

“Yes. You’re going to be so uncomfortable in the morning.”

“No.”

“Fine. I’m going to bed alone then,” she said and extracted herself from the woman.

Miranda was wide awake at that statement and quickly got up up to follow Andy upstairs. The older woman climbed in bed and Andy made her way to the bathroom to remove her make up, brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

She found a pair of silk shorts and a matching camisole on the counter. Damnit Cassidy. She was so going to get her back for this.

She rummage through the cabinet for Tylenol and filled a glass with water to set by Miranda’s side of the bed. When she turned off the bathroom light and returned to the bedroom, she saw Miranda fast asleep on her stomach, both arms splayed out so her cast wasn’t bumping anything.

Andy smiled to herself and the butterflies returned. She quickly frowned and made herself forget about it. This wasn’t real. This was just something she had to do.

Feelings had no place here and they wouldn’t help. No way.

After her self-talking to, Andy crawled into bed and lay on her back. Miranda’s eyes were closed but her face was pointed toward Andy. 

She heard Miranda sigh, but she was too lost in thought to think about it. When it happened again, Miranda turned her head away this time.

Shit. Andy knew what that meant.

“Excuse me ma’am, I forgot something,” she whispered to the back of Miranda’s head.

Slowly the older woman turned her head and her blue eyes opened slowly. Andy grinned and leaned in to deliver a goodnight kiss.

Once again it started a fire in her belly and suddenly it felt like a bad idea to be kissing Miranda in her bed.

“Goodnight, my Andrea,” Miranda whispered quietly.

“Goodnight honey,” she whispered back, her voice thick with emotion.

Andy quickly closed her eyes and lay on her back again, trying to will sleep to come. It eventually did, but she was awoken in the middle of the night by Miranda wrapping her arm around her middle.

“Careful,” Andrea warned groggily, concerned about her arm and too tired to realize they were snuggling.

“Love you,” Miranda responded before falling back to sleep.


	5. Stuck in the middle

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled. Really smiled, for the first time in a long time.

Andrea was laying on her back, eyes closed, neck tilted, breathing deeply. Her smooth skin was exposed and her breasts were gently rising and falling with each breathe.

The pink silk brought out the color in her skin. She looked peaceful and serene and Miranda had never seen anyone more beautiful.

The older woman was laying on her stomach, a dull throb beginning in her right arm. But she didn’t want to think about that right now. She only wanted to think about how Andrea was wrapped carefully around her left arm.

Miranda slowly rubbed circles around Andrea’s hip, watching her sleep. Andrea’s own left arm held Miranda tightly to her.

After a few more minutes Miranda decided she couldn’t lay like this anymore and needed to sit up. Although she only broke one bone her body was incredibly sore.

She tried to roll away from Andy but her sore neck and back were too much and she groaned loudly in pain. Andrea immediately opened her eyes and looked down at Miranda with concern.

“Help. Please,” Miranda whispered, eyes screwed shut.

“Okay lets go slow,” Andrea directed, holding the other woman’s shoulders and trying to help her lay down on her back comfortably.

Miranda was nearly out of breath by the time she was laying down. The crease in her forehead was deep from the pain she was suppressing. She was panting and gripping the sheets tightly in her fist.

“Breath Miranda. There’s ibuprofen right here but I’m going to get your other medication from the kitchen, okay?” she said.

But, that wasn’t okay. Eyes still closed, Miranda grabbed onto whatever she could reach which happened to be the leg of Andrea’s shorts.

Confused, the younger woman just stared before it dawned on her. Jeez 24 hours into being a fake wife and she was missing cues left, right and center.

Andy quickly leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Miranda’s mouth.

“Good morning ,” she said quietly before exiting the room.

Downstairs she started coffee first and gathered the meds and extra water second. After delivering them to Miranda, who declined to eat and just wanted to sleep some more, Andy returned to the kitchen. 

She retrieved her coffee and slipped into the den to call Doug and Nigel. Everything was fine at the Kipling residence. They were having chocolate chip pancakes and watching cartoons.

Missing a Saturday morning with her daughter made Andy’s heart clench but there was nothing she could do now. She was in too deep.

It caused her to think about how Saturday’s must have been for the twins. Andy already knew what every other day with Miranda felt like.

At first, it felt like climbing a cliff with no safety measures. You could fall off anytime and no one would catch you. No would would check if you were okay.

Like that first fateful day when she tried to argue with Miranda about he definition of fashion. She had to chuckle at the memory. Strike one, but still, she prevailed.

But that day one encounter really stirred something within Andrea. She wanted to prove herself.

And she did, time and again. Nobody could catch a coat or bag the way she could. Or scribble in a notebook or get coffee.

Or got to ride in elevators or the town car. Nobody got to talk to the twins the way Andy had. Nobody understood Miranda the way Andy did. And that was dangerous.

Because soon enough she was sure she had the hang of it. She felt comfortable scaling the cliff, almost like she belonged there. Until she didn’t. 

Until a car ride where she realized she didn’t belong at the top and didn’t want to be there if this was the behavior that was expected. So she jumped, in theory. In reality she threw her phone in a fountain and stormed off.

A crash in the kitchen brought her out of her daydream. Empty coffee cup in hand, she made her way to the kitchen to investigate.

Cutlery was all over the floor and Miranda’s neck was bent, her shoulders shaking slightly. 

“It’s okay, it was just an accident,” Andy called as she began to pick up the silverware and put it in the sink.

“You always take care of me. I just wanted to take care of you,” Miranda said through tears.

When Andy stood up, she noticed the carton of eggs, basket of bread and avocados sitting on the counter. She smiled. It was the thought that counted.

“And when you’re not broken and bruised up from a car accident you can,” she said gently.

Miranda’s face fell.

“That’s how you see me? Broken and bruised?” she asked, her eyes beginning to narrow and her voice getting softer.

Shit. This was not how she wanted to start day two as Mrs. Priestly.

“No no no, you are brilliant and stubborn and funny and frustrating and beautiful and a blanket stealer,” she said, trying to make her smile. “I have always taken care of you because I’m supposed to. I just am.”

It really was the truth. Even in the 10 years she hadn’t seen her she always defended her and carried her in her heart.

“I see you here in this kitchen trying to do too much at once and that concerns me,” she said.

Miranda’s eyes were still on Andrea’s, her posture stiff.

“You never gave me my good morning kiss, Mrs. Priestly,” Andrea said with a grin.

That did the trick. Instantly Miranda’s eyes lit up and she took the few steps to cross the kitchen and wrap her arms around Andrea’s middle.

She leaned her head up and looked into gorgeous brown eyes. Her head was spinning and her heart was thundering. But everything was okay. Because Andrea was here.

She rocked up on her tip toes and lightly brushed their lips together. Andy’s hands went to her elbows to hold her steady, her own eyes closed.

Miranda kissed her again and this time Andy couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped. One kiss turned into two and then before long they were kissing earnestly.

Andy knew deep down this was a terrible idea. Miranda was sick and confused and here she was taking advantage of the situation. But she still couldn’t make herself stop. So she didn’t.

Miranda’s nails scraped lightly at Andy’s back as she swiped her tongue across Andy’s lip. That broke the brunette from her haze and she pulled back slowly.

“No strenuous activity, remember?” she teased, echoing the doctor from the day before.

Miranda rolled her eyes and Andrea chuckled, holding her to her for a second longer before letting go to begin breakfast. 

After eating, both women got dressed for the day and made their way to the car and to the hospital for Miranda’s follow up appointment. Miraculously, half of Miranda’s closet was filled with Andrea’s clothes.

Miranda didn’t suspect a thing and Andrea was beginning to really like this idea of living with Miranda. No. No that couldn’t happen, it wasn’t real.

Again she had to stop herself from her own feelings. Tomorrow, come hell or high water, she had to break it off with a Miranda. This couldn’t continue.

But right now, she was goin to revel in the feel of Miranda holding her hand tightly as they made their way to an exam room. Once inside, Miranda sat on the table and Andrea went to sit across the room in a chair but this earned a firm “no” from Miranda. She wanted Andrea close. She wanted her touch.

Andy stood behind her, with her hand on Miranda’s shoulder rubbing slightly as the doctor spoke. The older woman was trembling. Not enough to see, but Andy could feel it.

Miranda really hated hospitals. Like really hated them. 

After the exam the two women made it back to the townhouse just in time for Miranda to take her afternoon meds, have a quick snack and lay down. Andy made herself comfortable on the chase end of the sectional and looked for a movie to watch.

Miranda came in a few minutes later and grabbed a blanket from the basket near the fireplace. She unfolded it and wrapped it around herself before sitting down on the couch.

She turned to give Andrea a kiss before settling down on her lap to sleep. Andy wrapped her arm around her shoulder and sighed.

He heart was heavy. This felt right in every sense. They were both where they were supposed to be.

But they weren’t. Miranda was going to wake up from this nap and wonder what Andy was doing in her house and demand she leave and never see her again. 

She was going to be livid Andy was kissing her and holding her and invading her privacy. She just knew it. 

But she didn’t want to let go yet. So she didn’t. She just turned the volume down and tucked her face into her elbow and cried silently, already missing the pretend life she was accustomed to.

That’s how the twins found them two hours later when they stopped by to check on them. Andy was sleeping on her left arm, her right holding Miranda.

Miranda had her left arm tucked under her head as a pillow and her right was draped across Andy’s stomach.

“This is so bad but so cute,” Cassidy whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

”This is a nightmare.”


	6. So wrong, so right

Andy slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at her. Cassidy.

“Hey,” Andy said quietly.

“Hey,” Cass replied. “How’d it go?”

“Pretty good. No real complaints or problems last night or this morning. The doctor said everything was fine,” she confirmed.

“But how are you?” Caroline asked gently from where she sat in a chair across the room.

Andy’s eyes watered immediately and she shook her head, looking away. She tried to take deep breathes but they came out shaky.

With a squeeze to Miranda’s shoulder she made to stand up. She couldn’t talk about this with the older woman laying on her.

But just as she began to move, Miranda gripped the edge of her sweatshirt.

“Stop leaving me,” she whispered.

It was so quiet only Andy heard it. And it caused the tears to fall but she quickly wiped them away.

“The girls are here, we’re going to the kitchen to chat while you rest,” Andy said gently as she unfolded herself.

Miranda huffed but let go and curled back up with her blanket as the three women padded into the kitchen.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Andy cried. “I can’t. It’s too hard and this is too much of a mess. It’s not getting better it’s getting worse.”

She bent over the countertop with her head in her hands, sobbing. This was supposed to be easy. In and out. She wasn’t supposed to let her feelings get to her.

“Andy I am so sorry, when I called you I was panicking and you were the only person who could fix what was wrong,” Caroline explained through her own tears. “I had no idea it was going to be this bad.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Nobody did. But Caro this is insane. She’s getting worse. She is clinging to me and begging for compliments and just wants to be with me all the time,” she said. “There was a time a few years ago that I would have been over the moon for this. But I can’t. I have a kid and a career and a life of my own.”

“This is so fucked up,” Cassidy said, rubbing her forehead and trying to figure out what to do.

Andy agreed. It was fucked up. But what was worse was how much she didn’t want it to be over. Not by a long shot. But it had to be.

“So what’s the plan?” she finally said once her tears were under control. “It has to end. Quickly.”

“Tell her tomorrow morning. Give her the medicine, tell her and she’ll fall asleep. We will be here to watch her and can stay the rest of the week because were on break from school,” Cassidy said.

Andy was outraged.

“I can’t drug your mom are you crazy? That woman is so in love it is insane. But she’s in love with some idea in her head. Not me. But I still can’t do that to her,” Andy seethed.

“What else are we supposed to do?” Caroline whispered back, careful to keep her voice down so Miranda could continue to sleep in the next room. “You have to tell her and if you don’t sedate her someone else will have to.”

“I hate this,” Andy complained.

The girls nodded in agreement. They hated it too. Nobody thought this would get worse. They all thought she would snap out of it. Now they were in it. Deep.

“I need to shower and think,” Andy said at last. “She’ll need another ibuprofen when she wakes up and make her eat something.”

The twins exchanged a glance and agreed to do as they were told. Cassidy went to work finding the meds and Caroline washed some vegetables to slice and eat with hummus.

“Hey, how do you feel?” she asked Miranda once she noticed the older woman was awake.

“Sore, but okay. Where’s your sister?” in the kitchen.

“Andrea?”

“In the shower.”

Miranda closed her eyes and nodded.

“Do you want a snack? Andy says you need to eat,” she tried.

“Andrea says a lot of things,” Miranda replied as she sat up.

Cassidy walked in with the medication which Miranda took gratefully. She then sat beside her mom and cuddled into her side.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said through tears. “I’d never seen you so scared before and it was horrifying.”

“Oh darling I’m so sorry,” Miranda whispered, her voice breaking as she reached her good arm over to stroke her daughters hair. “I don’t even know what happened. One minute I was looking at my phone and the next I was in a hospital and everything hurt.”

“And you just wanted Andrea,” Caroline said slowly.

“I was glad you two were there, yes. But I always want Andrea,” she said. “She’s my calm in the storm and the better half.”

Caroline smiled at the sentiment. But. This was going to be impossible. She really was in love.

“How’s Roy?” Miranda asked suddenly.

“He’s fine. I talked to his wife this morning and he gets out today,” Cassidy confirmed.

Miranda nodded and shifted again to hold her daughter more comfortably, kissing her head. The thought of nearly losing them was devastating for her, but she hadn’t allowed herself to think about that. It was too hard.

Upstairs, Andrea was also thinking. And fearing. And doubting.

After a quick FaceTime and call to Nigel and Doug, she was assured everything was fine and would be until tomorrow morning when Andy came to pick her daughter up. She missed her, but she knew she needed to be here, too.

Well, did she? That was the thought she couldn’t shake. 

Everything was going too well. Too perfect. It was going to crash and burn and it was going to happen quickly.

She knew it would. It always got better before it got worse. Maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight, Miranda would remember. She’d wake and know this was all a fraud. An invasion of privacy. A scheme against her.

There was just no way this could end well. Andy was going to get her heart broken. She was sure of it because it was already beginning.

She started the water and let the bathroom steam up before stepping under the spray. She let her muscles relax under the warm water then reached for the shampoo first and conditioner next.

It smelled like Miranda. And that made Andy cry a little more.

After washing herself and getting all the tears out of her system Andy redressed, blew dry her hair, fixed her make up and joined the other three downstairs. Miranda was still on the couch, legs on the floor with Cassidy sitting between them.

Miranda was braiding her hair and Cass was eating out of a Chinese food carton. Caroline was on the opposite side of the couch also eating. Andy grabbed a remaining carton off the coffee table and snuggled up next to Caroline to eat. She was emotionally drained, starving and incredibly fearful for tomorrow.

After eating and disposing of everything Andy turned on a movie and turned out the lights. Miranda had her legs stretched out on the couch with Caroline laying on her lap just like she had done that afternoon to Andy.

Cassidy was snuggled into Andy’s side who was stretched out with her legs toward Miranda. They looked like the perfect family and Miranda’s heart couldn’t be more full.

She reached out and gently squeezed Andy’s foot then left her hand there, watching her face. Andy turned to see bright blue eyes staring back and a smile formed on the older woman’s face.

“I love you,” she mouthed.

“Love you,” Andy mouthed back.


	7. And that’s that

Once the credits rolled everyone got up to head to bed. Miranda went first and Andy snuck into the girls room to chat.

“I can’t do this. I can’t. I’m going to throw up,” she confessed.

“Andy it’s one more night. Just one and then we’ll figure the rest out tomorrow,” Caroline assured.

“This is miserable. I don’t know what to do. I’m sick to my stomach over this, I’m nearing a panic attack, I can’t do this!” Andy freaked.

“Yes you can. Just one more night,” Cassidy said.

Clearly loosing the battle and the energy to fight Andy rolled her eyes and left to go back to she and Miranda’s room to get ready for bed. Once she was dressed she crawled into bed where Miranda was already asleep.

“Good night stunner,” she whispered and kissed her cheek before rolling over and crying herself to sleep.

Sunday morning Andrea found herself waking slowly to the feeling of kisses on the back of her neck. She moaned quietly at the touch before she could register what was happening.

Miranda, spooning her from behind, pulled the woman tighter to her and kissed further down her back and around the sides of her throat. Andrea smelled like vanilla and honey. She couldn’t get enough.

As much as Andy was enjoying the attention she knew today was the dreaded day. It had to end. And it had to end in a few hours.

But first, she was going to indulge herself even if only for a few minutes more. She slowly rolled onto her back and locked eyes with the woman lying next to her.

“Good morning, stunner.”

“Good morning, my Andrea.”

Andy leaned in for a kiss and Miranda pushed back with a force. More kisses followed and they soon became more and more desperate.

Miranda bit the bottom of Andy’s chin, causing her to moan. The older woman took advantage and pushed her tongue inside, each melting into the the sensation and mewing quietly.

Andy slid her hands around Miranda’s body, running them up and down her back as the older woman hovered above her. Miranda tried to switch her weight to the other arm but ripped her mouth away to let out a yelp of pain instead.

Andy quickly pulled the woman down to her chest, trying to alleviate the pressure. Miranda just turned her head and began kissing every inch of Andy’s skin she could reach.

Which left Andy feeling as if she were on fire.

Miranda’s kisses weren’t light or heavy, they were perfect. She could feel them on her skin after her lips left the space and it made her moan louder.

As Andy’s breathing increased she knew this was getting increasingly dangerous. Just when Miranda’s mouth descending along the line of Andy’s camisole strap toward her breast, Andy pulled away.

Miranda’s head shot up, her eyes filled with fear and rejection.

“You don’t want me anymore,” she whispered, trying to roll away.

Andy grabbed her tightly, shaking her head.

“That’s not it and you know it. We just need to be careful, that’s all,” she said slowly.

If Miranda noticed she borrowed her phrase, she didn’t mind. At least she didn’t say she did.

Instead the women got up and began to get ready for the day. Andy went to retrieve medication and Miranda to the bathroom.

Both girls were already up and getting dressed, off to see friends and enjoy their last day of freedom before they had to babysit a heartsick mother.

Upon her return upstairs, Andy knocked before entering the bathroom and was nearly blown away by the site. Miranda was in a black silk robe.

It hit mid-thigh showing an expanse of smooth skin. The front was tied closed but still gave Andy a perfect view of her cleavage and collar bones.

“I ugh... brought your medicine,” she stammered, struggling to bring her eyes upward.

“Thank you,” Miranda said softly, grinning as she retrieved and took the medication.

“I need to wash my hair but I also need help.”

“Oh yeah I can do that, no problem,” Andy said a little too enthusiastically. She needed a distraction from thinking about Miranda’s body.

She went into the other room and brought in a chair for Miranda to sit in then grabbed a few towels. Once Miranda was sitting, she gave her the towels to hold.

Reaching around the woman she turned on the hot water and tested it with her elbow to ensure it wouldn’t burn her. When she was sure it wouldn’t, she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner from the shower and brought them to the sink.

“Lean back, slowly,” Andy said, mindful of Miranda’s neck.

The older woman did as she was told and closed her eyes as the warm water cascade over her. Andrea stood beside her and leaned over to apply the shampoo.

She scrubbed in circles, applying light pressure with her fingernails just the way she liked it. Miranda moaned loudly, evidently also liking it.

Blushing, Andy quickly rinsed and applied the conditioner next. She leaned in close to make sure she was able to reach every spot.

Miranda took advantage of the situation and leaned upward slightly to kiss Andy’s collarbone. Andy’s hands instantly tightened in the white hair.

“Miranda,” she practically moaned. She meant it to be a warning but that wasn’t happening.

“You know I like it when you pull my hair,” Miranda teased, licking the place she just kissed.

Andy nearly jumped away, startled at the confession but more so about how fast her heart was beating and that she wanted to know what else Miranda liked.

“You are impossible,” she mumbled under her breath as she turned the water on again to rinse.

Carefully, Andy wrapped Miranda’s hair in a towel and helped her up. Next she went to their closet and chose a sweater and jeans to wear for the day.

When she returned back to the room, Miranda was sitting on the bed watching her. Expecting and waiting.

Andy’s heart sunk. This woman was going to kill her.

Trying to pretend nothing was wrong, Andy went about removing her tank top and replacing it with her sweater. She instantly felt 10 degrees warmer. She could feel Miranda’s eyes on her, roaming every patch of skin available.

Andy did the same with her pants next, purposely turning around to let Miranda have a view of her ass as she wiggled into her jeans. When you’ve got it, flaunt it.

“Do you need anything?” Andy asked a very flushed, very dazed Miranda.

“I, ugh, no. I can handle it,” she said and walked past Andy to go into the closet to select her own outfit for the day.

Andy made her way downstairs and started the coffee. Her stomach was churning. This was it. Breakfast then medication then she had to break it off. She had to. There was no way to stay in this world of lies.

Blinking back the tears, Andy retrieved her coffee mug, a muffin, grabbed the Times from its place on the table then made her way to the dining room. She sipped slowly as she read through the pages, meticulously looking for mistakes.

She couldn’t help it. It’s a reporter thing.

Before she knew it an hour went by and she hadn’t seen Miranda in a while. Assuming she might be in her study reading through the book, Andrea decide to check.

The door was ajar and she was on the phone, talking feverishly to someone. Andy was about to walk away when she heard something that made her stay.

“Say a pipe burst or something, I don’t care. I need a reason for her to move out of there and move in with me,” she seethed. “It’s been 10 years. I’m not losing her again.”

Andy’s body went cold. Her stomach dropped, heart shattered, hands shook and eyes watered. 

No. No way.

This couldn’t be real. But she knew it was. Suddenly everything made sense.

Miranda kept looking at her as if for the first time because in some way, it was. She kept touching her and holding her as if she would never get to again because she knew that was a possibility.

She knew. The whole time. She knew what she was doing.

Andy slowly pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. Tears were streaming down her face and for as emotional as she felt, she managed to speak in a slow, measured voice.

“You’ve been pretending this whole time.”


	8. When hearts break

Miranda’s head snapped up and blue eyes immediately met brown. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. This couldn’t be happening.

“Andrea,” she began, standing from her place at the desk and placing the phone down in its cradle slowly.

“Don’t,” Andy choked out. “Don’t come near me, don’t move, don’t even look at me.”

“No, no, no, please let me explain,” Miranda said, her own voice beginning to break in her panic.

Her whole body broke out in a sheen of sweat and her hands were shaking. She didn’t know what to do.

If she moved Andrea would bolt. But she couldn’t stay still any longer when the brunette was right there, crying as hard as she was.

“I never mean to-“

“Never meant to? Miranda that is bullshit and you know it. You orchestrated all of this! You turned my life completely upside down, for what? A joke? A laugh? I’m going to be sick. This is sick,” she hiccuped. Her voice was deep and strong now, near shouting. She had never been so angry in her life. “Did the girls know?”

“Nobody knew,” Miranda confessed, tears stinging her own eyes. “Please sit down and I’ll explain, please Andrea hear me out.”

“Hear you out? Have you honestly, truly lost your mind? Miranda you have been lying to me for three days straight. I have been in turmoil being a pawn in your game,” Andrea shouted. She was taking shallow breathes to try and keep down her sobs.

“My words were never lies,” Miranda whispered so quietly she wasn’t she Andrea heard it. 

She had. But right now she was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, face tear stained and cheeks red. This was insane.

Miranda was holding onto her desk so tightly her knuckles were white. Her breathing was shallow and her stomach was churning. One quick move and Andrea could run out the door and out of her life, forever.

She couldn’t let that happen. So she pushed off her desk using it as leverage to run to the door as fast as possible.

Andy was faster and immediately bolted up the stairs toward the bedroom. Neither one could see well, tears were blinding them both. 

Miranda’s out of panic and desperation. This was never supposed to happen. She was supposed to get the girl and they would live happily ever after.

Andrea’s out of anger. This was never supposed to happen. She was supposed to get in, get out and be done.

This was all her own fault. She let her heart get in the way and blind her from the obvious that Miranda was scamming her.

All this time she was worried about hurting Miranda. She forgot to think how this would effect her when it all came crashing down. 

Andy ripped open the closet doors and blindly pulled clothes off hangers, throwing them onto the bed. She could hear Miranda begging her to stop and listen but she was ignoring her.

When she finally turned around to look at her, Miranda looked worse than the first day Andy saw her in the hospital.

Her face was ash white, breathing shallow and face stained with tears. She could barely get her words out.

“Andrea please, please don’t leave me again. I can explain everything,” she tried in a whisper.

Andy’s anger had slowly turned into self depreciation. She should have known this would happen. It was her own fault really.

“Leave. Me. Alone,” she seethed. “You are absolutely insane. I don’t care to hear your explanation. I just want to go home to my life without you.”

“Andrea two minutes, please,” Miranda begged.

Andy ignored her as she packed all her clothes into a duffel bag and zipped it quickly.

“No. No, Miranda. I have done everything for you the last two days. I have no more to give,” she said softly.

“I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to love you,” Miranda whispered, turning her head to wipe away her tears.

This broke something within Andy and suddenly her anger was back.

“Love? This is what you call love? Miranda this is manipulation. This is a crime,” she shouted. “You don’t do that to someone you love.”

Andy pushed past her and sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could. She just wanted her baby, some coffee and her couch.

Miranda hurries down after her, still begging and pleading for Andrea to listen.

“I know I hurt you, I know what I did was wrong but Andrea please just give me a chance to fix this,” Miranda pleaded one last time.

“How?” Andrea asked incredulously as she buttoned her coat. “How? Seriously what do you think will happen? You’ll explain, I’ll be mad but get over it and then we will live happily ever after?”

Miranda stayed silent. She knew that plan was impossible but damnit she wanted to believe it wasn’t.

“I have a life. A career, an apartment and a daughter who I haven’t seen all weekend because I’ve been here playing house with you,” she said slowly, her anger building again as more tears fell.

Miranda’s heart stopped and her eyes grew wide as saucers. She had no idea Andrea had a daughter. She never would have upturned her life is she realized there was someone else’s at stake as well.

“Congratulations. You got the last laugh. You got what you wanted. You have always been my weakness and I have always regretted leaving you but this time, this time I don’t. This time I’m leaving for good,” Andrea said bitterly before turning out the front door and slamming it behind her.

Miranda stood silently for a minute before sinking down on the stairwell and sobbing. She messed up completely. This would be nearly impossible to fix.

Not only had she managed to force Andrea to run from her once, she did it twice. It was the worst pain she ever felt.

Andrea was in a similar state. She sat in her car for a few minutes and cried silently. She was angry at Miranda but more angry at herself.

She should have known better. She should have known it was too good to be true.

Why would Miranda actually think about her after all these years? It was payback. Andy hurt her so she hurt Andy back. Typical Miranda.

After a few deep breathes she made her way across town to Doug and Nigels. Doug opened the door and took one look at her before pulling her into a hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly. He had no idea what was wrong but Andy’s face was tear stained and her skin red and raw.

“I’ll call you guys tonight, promise,” she said before pulling away to make her way into the apartment.

“Mom!” a little voice shouted from across the room.

“Hi my baby,” Andy said, finally smiling naturally for the first time all day.

She picked up her daughter and held her tight, kissing the side of her head. This little one was the only girl she needed in her life. She was sure of it.

After collecting their things and saying goodbye, the two Sachs women made their way home. Later, Andy called Nigel and Doug and explained everything. 

Nigel was speechless. He couldn’t believe Miranda had done this but at the same time, it was so Miranda he couldn’t believe it hadn’t happened sooner.

He carried that anger and disbelief with him the rest of the night and into work the next morning.

So did Miranda.

She was more tempestuous than normal. Downright unbearable to be exact.

The elevator was too slow, the coffee was too cold, Marc didn’t answer the phone fast enough, nothing could please her.

“It’s almost as if you’re the one heartbroken,” Nigel finally snapped.

He’d been in her office for 40 minutes trying to get finalize a cover for the June issue but Miranda wouldn’t choose a single one. They were all “uninspiring” or “horribly insipid”.

His own patience was gone and he was quite angry with his friend after hearing what she put Andy through. He tried to keep it controlled, but he finally reached his breaking point.

“Excuse me?” Miranda growled, slowly raising her head to look Nigel in the eye.

She’s spent the entirety of yesterday making herself sick over what transpired with Andrea and she was in no mood for more. As soon as her bobbseys came home and found her crying they assumed Andrea broke up with her.

Her tears of sorrow turned to anger when she realized they were scamming her right back. That Andrea was just pretending to be with her because she felt sorry for her. Not because she really wanted to.

Not that the girls saw it that way. They thought she was a lunatic for the stunt she pulled. And in some ways they were right but in others, this whole thing was built on lies that both she and Andrea lived.

“I gave up my weekend with my husband to babysit my favorite niece. Then I listened to my friend sob on the phone to me for an hour yesterday. Yet you come in here storming around and demanding everyone fix things when you have broken one of the most beautiful people I have ever met,” he accused, his voice rising slowly.

“I did not break anyone. Andrea is an adult and made her own decisions. She chose to come to me and she chose to play along,” Miranda growled out. “I had no idea there was a child. I never would have begun this had I known.”

Her eyes were dark blue and her pulse was quickening. She hadn’t slept all night, she felt sick to her stomach in ways she never imagined, her arm hurt and she wanted to forget about the weekend entirely.

“She gave up her weekend with her daughter to be with you because she cared. She chose to play along to help you and the whole time it’s a con? Miranda you are the smartest women I know but I never thought I would see the day you used that for evil and would turn on absolutely everyone,” he said.

“Enough Nigel. She walked out 10 years ago and she walked out again. She never cared. She felt sorry for me,” she tried to convince herself. “I will not be a victim of pitty nor slander from you. We are both wrong. It’s over. That’s all.”

Just then Emily entered and both heads snapped to look at her. The red head stood fearfully at the door before finding her voice.

“Miranda it’s time for your meds,” she said quietly.

“Well where are they am I to convalesce telepathically?” she snapped.

Emily quickly turned and ran to fetch them as Nigel stood up to leave, not wanting to sit in her presence any longer.

“Tell me one thing. What’s her name? Her daughter?”

Nigel stared thoughtfully, studying her face. She looked like shit. He knew deep down she blamed herself but right now blaming Andy was easier. 

Still. This was the most absurd experience of his life.

“Mimi,” he said finally.

Miranda screwed up her face in disgust.

“Please tell me she had the good sense to choose a better name,” she said dryly.

Nigel chuckled at the irony. 

“Once upon a time she might have told you that,” he said. “Her name is Miriam.”


	9. It happened one night

Her name was Miriam. Of course it was. Andrea always had a habit of doing the insufferable in the most flattering way.

The more Miranda thought about it the more the dots connected. She knew Nigel spoke to Andrea but had no idea how close they were.

Yet on his desk was a photo of him and a little blonde girl all dressed up on his wedding day. She had her arms around his neck and he was holding her tight. That must be the infamous Mimi.

Miranda turned her chair to look at the skyline. This was a disaster.

She had no clue Andrea had a daughter. Nobody was supposed to get hurt in this least of all a child.

Truthfully she should have known this wouldn’t work. It wasn’t so much of a plan as a reaction to panic.

It had been a long day last Thursday. Her day started at 7 a.m. and by 9:30 p.m. she was finally in her car going home. One minute she was scrolling through Instagram and the next her phone was smashed against the window.

Her whole body ached, especially her head and arm, and everything was black for the briefest second. Roy was curled over in the front seat, trying to reach her to ensure she was okay.

She reached for him back and checked him over as well. He was an employee, yes, but Roy was one of the most trusted employees she had.

Also her mom instincts were kicking in. Despite her reputation for being a cut throat businesswoman, she gave motherhood everything she had because her girls were everything she had.

The next thing she knew there was a man in a horrible polyester uniform reaching in and grabbing at her, shouting questions at her. It was the first time all night she truly felt scared.

Suddenly she wasn’t in control. Everything was chaos and she had to depend on strangers, something she never could do.

There was nobody there she trusted and the only person she could trust in a situation like this left 10 years ago. Unless she came back because of a situation like this.

“Andrea, get me Andrea,” she said to the EMT.

“Is that your daughter?” he asked gently, trying to lay her down on a gurney to be wheeled into the ambulance.

“It’s my wife,” she growled out before yelping in pain as a paramedic pushed an IV into her other arm.

Everything was spinning from that point on. She took the leap and there was no going back. 

Andrea would be there soon. She knew she would. That woman had the biggest heart of anyone on the planet. 

And if Miranda wanted her to stay she was going to have to be very convincing. Andrea would really need to believe Miranda was in love.

That wasn’t an issue. Letting her guard down might be.

The last time she saw Andrea it was on a sidewalk in New York. The new second assistant dropped her sunglasses forcing Miranda to wear a spare pair and that left her feeling quite virulent.

Andrea would never drop anything of hers. She was the most trusted employee she had. Miranda took advantage of that and she left.

As she stepped out onto the street her mind was reeling but she was trying to focus on the shoot she was on her way to when someone caught her eye. She saw a swoop of brunette hair. Then a smile and a tentative wave.

She was so shocked she couldn’t react. So she didn’t, and got into the car. Miranda may have been making her getaway, but Andrea would always be the one who got away.

At the office they danced around each other and eventually leaned into the companionship they formed. Miranda leaned on Andrea and it was comfortable. It was safe and secure. It was the relationship she wanted to be in.

After the infamous departure there was minimal contact. A Christmas card here and there, the occasional social media scrub and always the morning reading of The Mirror.

She read it religiously as if Andrea’s words were meant just for her. Miranda was convinced Andrea would come back so she kept up on her work until she could catch up on her life.

About four years ago Andrea’s Instagram was set to private. Miranda was livid, but there was nothing she could do without being overly intrusive.

Still, she followed her career closely and once or twice the woman herself. There were numerous occasions where they happened to be in the same ballroom.

They shared a glance but never spoke. Each one was waiting for the other to make the first move.

The first move. That’s what Miranda was thinking about as she looked out at the skyline. She wondered what Andrea was doing across town.

Despite what she said to Nigel, Miranda knew this was all her fault. She knew Andrea would never want to speak to her again and for that she couldn’t fault her.

Andrea played along because she didn’t know what else to do. She was a mom too and her instincts to help at whatever cost were kicking in.

And even though it ended in turmoil, the weekend was bliss. She meant every word she said to Andrea. Every touch, caress, look. It was all true.

And though she might deny it, she thought Andrea meant it too. Why else would she give up a weekend just to play house?

The ‘why’ didn’t matter anymore. The ‘what happens next’ mattered. Because Miranda simply could not continue with Andrea being mad at her.

She wanted to grovel. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to right her wrong. And if she couldn’t do that, she would at least beg for forgiveness. That would have to suffice.

Shaking her head and sighing, she picked up her phone, for the millionth time that day, and checked her messages. Nothing.

Across town Andrea picked up her phone for the millionth time that day and checked her messages. Twenty-two texts and nine missed calls. All from Miranda.

But, she just wasn’t ready.

Sure, it had only been two days. But it had been two days of bliss.

Even for moments everything was okay. Miranda truly wanted her there. Albeit for asinine intentions, but she did.

The way she grabbed onto her arm and begged her to stop leaving her and always wanted a kiss. It was adorable.

But ridiculous. Yet she couldn’t help the little bit of pain she felt in her heart after leaving. 

Most of what she was feeling was anger. But deep down she was hurt, too. 

She was hurt Miranda would prey on her good intentions like that, knowing Andrea would show up. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for that woman and Miranda knew that. And took advantage.

But it was over now. Miranda could call all she wanted. Andrea wasn’t answering.

By Tuesday night Andy was mostly over her tumultuous weekend. Work and Mimi kept her busy and her mind occupied.

This particular Tuesday was taco night which meant she was in the kitchen standing over the stove. The countertop was covered in ingredients and toppings and Mimi, in the living room, was playing a matching game on her mom’s phone.

“My name is Mimi,” she heard her say.

Confused, Andy walked over to see who her daughter was talking to. When she got closer, she realized she was on the phone.

She held her hand out to accept it and was horrified to see the name on the screen.

Miranda.

Andy turned around so Mimi wouldn’t witness the anger and frustration coursing through her veins. It wasn’t her fault she answered on accident.

“Mimi? Andrea? Hello?” she heard from down the line.

Andy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was completely exasperated but she answered anyway, using her iciest tone.

“What do you want now?”


	10. Let me in

She should have expected that. Really she should have expected much worse.

For an entire weekend she manipulated the woman she loved all in the name of love. Her own kids were so scared of what she was pretending was happening that they went along with it.

It wasn’t planned, it was a reaction. But that was no excuse. It doesn’t get much lower than making someone a fool to get what you want from them.

Miranda had never felt worse in her life. She hadn’t slept in days. Her own children wouldn’t talk to her, Nigel was against her and worse of all she was pretty sure there was no way Andrea would ever pay her mind again.

Being in control was Miranda’s thing. She always knew what to do. But not today. Today she had no idea how exactly to explain how sorry she was.

“I just want to explain myself,” she whispered quietly.

“I don’t care to hear it truthfully,” Andrea responded. “What you did was pathetic, insane and illegal.”

“I know. I know, Andrea. It wasn’t on purpose. It just happened after-“

“It wasn’t on purpose? Miranda you knew exactly what you were doing. You knew exactly who to ask for and what to say and how to manipulate me and the girls for your every need. You were in control the whole time,” she said forcefully. 

She checked over her shoulder that the stove was turned off before retreating to her room. Suddenly she was in the mood to talk. Well, yell.

“Because I didn’t know what else to do, Andrea. What was I to say, please consider a relationship with a 55 year old divorced mother of two 20-year-olds and who now has a broken arm?” she said icily. Her own temper was rising. “I never lied to you other than pretending about the marriage. I... do love you. And want to kiss you goodnight and hold your hand and lay on you on the couch. I love you, Andrea.”

“That’s not the kind of love I’m after,” Andy responded quietly after a beat. “I want a love that is truthful and honest and full of happiness. Not built on false pretenses.”

“We can-“

“There is no ‘we’ Miranda. This is through. You have a magazine to run, I have a child to feed. Good luck with your life,” she said finally and quickly hung up before she regretted it.

Andy threw her phone down on the bed and crawled up it, crying. She grabbed a pillow and cried harder.

Oh she wanted to know exactly why Miranda did it. She wanted the full explanation from the Ice Queen herself.

But right now she couldn’t handle it. Right now she wanted to cry these last few tears then wash her face and return to dinner. So she did.

Aside from the crazy way it began, the night went well. It was quiet and natural just the way it was the week before.

After reading a story and delivering goodnight kisses Mimi was tucked in and Andy started to work on laundry. But her mind was still distracted.

She couldn’t get Miranda’s words out of her head. She said she loved her. And Andy believed her- Miranda was many things but not a liar. But this wasn’t how love was supposed to feel.

This wasn’t right.

Miranda knew it, too. After Andrea hung up on her she paced around her office trying to figure out what to do next.

Andrea may be angry but this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

There was nothing she wouldn’t do to prove to Andrea she wanted this and would fight for it. But where to begin?

Andrea was too good and important to settle for chocolates or flowers as a “sorry” gift. No she would have to show her she loved her, not just say it.

She sat down in her chair to think. This would be a whole operation. A mission, really, and she would not let herself fail.

After a minute she reached down into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a large envelope filled with papers. Perfect. This would have to be it.

Now just getting it to Andrea was the problem. 

But a problem for tomorrow because at that moment Emily walked through the door with the book in hand. It was done early tonight and that was a Godsend. A nice hot soak sounded splendid.

Grabbing her bag and sliding into her coat, Miranda made her way to the elevator and to her car. Once at home she immediately started the hot water and went to pour a glass of wine.

She wondered what kind of wine Andrea liked. So she asked. She got no response but did see that Andrea read the message. Progress.

Wednesday morning Miranda took a picture of the view of the sunrise from her balcony and sent it to Andrea.

_ The view today is especially refreshing. Hope your day is productive. _

Once again, she got no response but the girl did see the text. Just after 2 p.m. she sent her a picture of the small pile of Starbucks coffee cups in her garbage can.

_ You’re still the only one who ever got the order perfect. _

This time there was a simple response:

_ Get a reusable cup and recycle. _

Miranda couldn’t help but chuckle. It was a very Andrea response. And actually very good advice.

“Emily order me a reusable cup for my Starbucks. And not in any ghastly color or pattern. Matte black. That’s all,” she said not even glancing up from her phone.

That evening she was sitting in her home office going through the book when she thought about Andrea again. The photo she was staring at showed a model in a taupe colored Burberry trench coat.

The color was different from the pajama set Andrea wore that weekend, but Miranda decided she liked her in pastels. She took a photo and told her as much.

_ Pink is your signature color. _

The response was instantaneous.

_Shelby drink your juice_.

Miranda felt her heart clench and smiled to herself that Andrea could quote her favorite movie, Steel Magnolias, back to her. It made her wish for more chances to lay on the couch and watch movies all snuggled together.

Soon. She hoped.

Thursday morning Miranda was feeling bolder and set Andrea a photo of two pairs of shoes. One matte black and one glossy. She wanted her opinion.

Andrea didn’t take the bait and told Miranda to wear whatever she wanted. Some people had work to do.

The older woman took the sass to be a good sign and later sent her a photo of her “dismal lunch”- a steak, side salad and baked potato.

Andrea’s response came attached to a photo of a lean cuisine and a hand written note, obviously by Mimi.

_ Living on the edge. _

The note made her smile. She remembered writing them for her own girls and packing them in their bags when they went to their fathers for the weekend. It was no surprise Andrea would do the same for her own daughter.

That evening, emboldened by the responses she was getting, Miranda sent a photo of the vacant space next to her on the couch.

_There’s room for you_.

No response. Shit. 

Friday morning Miranda tried again and sent a photo of her coffee mug. 

_Cheers_.

Again, nothing. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Things were going so well.

Tossing her phone into her bag Miranda quickly got ready for the day and stormed into Runway with a vengeance.

Nobody was safe and they all knew it. Employees scattered quickly and were unusually quiet in the hall, terrified to disturb her. Just after 1 p.m. her phone began ringing.

Annoyed someone would bother her mid-day, she almost ignored it. But that spark of hope in her shot off and she reached for it quickly.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing?” game Andrea’s annoyed tone.

“Ridding the world of bad fashion one cerulean sweater at a time, what else?” she asked, twirling her chair to look out the window.

“I’m getting pictures and flirty texts from you for three days. Are you serious? Are you flirting with me?” Andrea asked incredulously. 

“Is it working?” Miranda asked quietly.

“No.”

“I’ll try harder.

“This is not a game Miranda.”

“No Andrea, it isn’t. It’s me trying my best to show you I care about you. That you are important to me and I just want to be there for you. Please, let me in.”

“I’m seeing someone,” Andrea blurted before she could help herself.

Miranda’s features stiffened. She was seeing someone. Of course she was. The most stunning creature in all of New York and Miranda couldn’t have her.

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Would you like to watch Mimi tonight? My babysitter canceled and I had plans,” Andrea said finally.   


So this was the real reason she called. Miranda was momentarily appalled at being reduced to a nanny. But if this was one way to show Andrea she was serious, she would do it.

“Yes of course. Send me your address and I’ll be there whenever you need,” Miranda said as gently as she could. Her heart was breaking but Andrea didn’t need to know that.

She figured it out soon enough though. Later that evening when she arrived at Andrea’s apartment her broke heart was apparent.

When Andy opened the door the first thing Miranda noticed was her hair. It was curled and hung loose down her shoulders. 

Her eyes were bright as always and lips full. She had on only a touch of make up but that was all she needed. She was beautiful.

“Hi,” Miranda said quietly, suddenly shy.

“Hi Andrea responded.

It was strange seeing her again for the first time in nearly a week. The last time she saw her she was screaming at her. Now she was trusting her with her child.

“Emergency phone numbers are on the fridge. She goes to bed at 8:30 p.m. and needs a bath. There is spaghetti ready for you guys on the stove, you just have to stir it,” Andrea rattled off before she put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

“Bye my baby,” she said to Mimi before kissing her cheek.

She finally turned to look at Miranda and a little part of her heart broke. The older woman was standing against the wall, watching her. Trying not to look heartsick the date she was going on wasn't with her.

“Thanks for doing this, Miranda.”

“Anything for you, Andrea. Anything.”


	11. The uphill battle

The truth was Andrea didn’t have a date. She didn’t even know why she said that. It just came out.

Deep down she knew why she said it. Out of spite. Out of anger. Out of wanting Miranda to feel just as bad as she did.

If the look in her eye was any clue, she succeeded. And it hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

The truth was she wanted to forgive Miranda. She wasn’t ready to, but she wanted to. Eventually.

It was like she needed a final push or something. A reason to trust again.

Back in the apartment a different battle of trust was beginning.

Miranda stood in the doorway staring down at Mimi who just stared back. She really was a beautiful little girl.

Her blonde hair was curly and shoulder length, pulled back with a blue bow on the right side. Blue eyes matched the color of the bow and her slim frame made her look younger for her age.

“Would you like to eat?” Miranda asked, cursing herself for how unsure she sounded. This was a four year old for Christ sake.

“Sure. The purple bowl is mine. Mom uses the pink one,” she replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Miranda took a deep breathe and put down her coat and purse. She could do this.

Walking into the kitchen she made them each a bowl then poured a glass of milk for Mimi and wine for herself. She brought everything to the table and looked curiously at Mimi.

She had both hands raised into the air and was looking at Miranda expectantly. The older woman was lost.

“Yes?”

“I need help with my sleeves. We are ladies not scavages,” she replied seriously, clearly quoting her mother.

“Savages,” Miranda corrected quietly, hiding her smirk as she helped pull down the girls sleeves so they wouldn’t be stained.

They are quietly with Miranda asking questions here and there. Mimi, Miriam as she elected to call her, was incredibly charming.

She was smart, sassy and very well mannered. She used her pleases and thank you’d and even waited to be excused from the table before getting up.

Mimi went to gather her pajamas while Miranda cleaned the kitchen and met her in the bathroom.

She started the water and used her elbow to check the temperature, just like Andrea did for her a few days ago. The memory made her smile.

“Two cups of bubbles, please,” Mimi requested handing her the bottle of bubble bath.

“One cup,” Miranda corrected after reading the directions on the bottle.

“Two. Please?” Mimi tried again, drawing out the last word.

She had her head cocked and was smiling big, her dimples on display. Negotiations were clearly her strong suit.

“Two cups. Don’t tell your mother,” the older woman finally relented.

With the girl safely in the bath and playing with toys, Miranda set about washing her hair. She hadn’t given someone a bath since her own kids were little and that was more than 15 years ago.

After a couple of minutes she realized she missed it. It was terribly domestic yet perfect. This is exactly how she wanted to spend her Friday nights: doing domestic things with Miriam and Andrea.

After a rinse and toys were put away, Miranda wrapped the girl up in a big towel and carried her to her room to dress.

“Do you like elephants?” Miranda asked, in reference to the printed pajamas.

“Mommy likes Dumbo. That’s why she calls me baby. Like the song” she explained.

Baby Mine. The saddest damn Disney song around. Of course Andrea the super mom sang it to her daughter.

Miranda’s heart clenched again. She wanted to experience this with Andrea everyday for the rest of forever.

After brushing her hair and teeth, Mimi returned to her room to grab a book off the shelf. She handed it to Miranda before climbing in bed and pulling down the comforter.

She climbed in and made room for Miranda, watching her expectantly.

“Are you coming?”

“Yes Miriam. I’m coming,” Miranda said softly. 

She sat down on the bed and put her legs up, crossing them at the ankle. After turning on the bedside lamp, she opened the book and began to read.

When it was through, the girl laid her head on Miranda’s lap and put the older woman’s hand on her head. Miranda got the hint and turned out the light and slowly stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

The girl was just about the age where she wouldn’t want this for too much longer. And truthfully Miranda wasn’t sure she would get to see her grow up and experience these moments with her.

No matter how badly she wanted to. And she wanted to so badly.

But Andrea wasn’t here. She was out somewhere.

She was probably having fun and smiling and laughing and charming everyone around her.

Andrea was at Barnes and Noble with a cold cup of coffee, headache and a large envelope in front of her.

After walking aimlessly for a few blocks she decided to go inside and stay for an hour or so. When she reached into her bag for her wallet, she saw a large yellow envelope.

She had never seen it before and was a little concerned on how it got there. After paying and finding a table, she pulled it out.

Printed on the front of it was her name. In perfect script. In Miranda’s script.

She must have slipped it into her bag when she first got there. Damn that woman was sneaky. 

For the last half hour Andrea sat and stared at the envelope. She couldn’t open it. She was too scared to see what was inside.

Eventually she caved and carefully pulled back the label to peek inside. It was filled with newspaper clippings.

Confused, she reached in and pulled out 10 stacks. All were perfectly tied with twine and labeled by the year beginning with the first year Andrea worked for The Mirror.

She opened that bundle first and her heart dropped once she realized what she was looking at. It was the first article she ever wrote.

Flipping quickly through the stack was every single article she wrote that year. Some had notes and criticisms in the margins. Others had “acceptable...” written next to them.

Miranda had been following her career since it began. Not just following it, marking it.

She bought every published item and saved them all like her own way to keep in touch with Andrea. Even as Andy switched jobs and publications Miranda didn’t miss a day and had those cut out as well.

Suddenly Andrea’s heart felt light and heavy at the same time. She kept hoping for a push, a reason to believe Miranda really loved her like she said she did.

And here it was, literally in black and white. She preserved her work and followed her career and wrote her notes and saved it all until she could give it back to her and show her how much she cared.

All this time Andrea was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Miranda to reveal this was just a game and she never did care.

But Andy knew that wasn’t the truth. Nobody spends 10 years writing you notes in margins if they don’t mean it.

Miranda meant it. And Andy knew that. And she couldn’t have been more thrilled.

She laughed out loud at herself, eyes glistening and cheeks red. Here she was sitting in the middle of a Barnes and Noble cafe and just realized the woman she was waiting for was waiting for her too.

She wasn’t going to make it easy on Miranda. This was going to be a long uphill battle. But now she knew her heart was in the right place. And that was step one to learning to trust again.

After spending another 30 minutes going through each bundle and rolling her eyes or laughing at the comments she tucked them all back in and sealed the envelope. It was placed carefully in her bag and she grabbed her keys, threw away her cup and made her way to her car.

When she climbed inside the first thing she noticed was the moon. It wasn’t always easy to see the moon in New York. But here it was.

Carefully, Andrea made her way back through traffic and to her apartment. She locked up and made her way to the door.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in was the smell. Blueberry.

Apparently the girls made muffins tonight. The girls. Her girls. Andrea really liked the sound of that.

She also liked the idea of Miranda in an apron. It just seemed so out of place for the fashion queen.

Everything else was quiet, still. The two were nowhere in sight.

Andy took off her shoes and jacket at the door then made her way to her room to change into pajamas and take off her make up.

She stopped in Mimi’s room and her heart soared. Miranda was laying in bed, sitting up against the headboard, legs out and crossed at the ankle.

Her broken arm was folded across her stomach and Mimi’s head lay on her upper thigh. Miranda’s hand was in her hair as if they fell asleep that way.

Tears sprang to Andy’s eyes and she wanted to capture the moment forever. She never dared dream about this before because the reality that it would never happen would have been too hard. But this wasn’t a dream.

Just to convince herself, Andrea decided to join them. Picking up the extra blanket from the bottom of Mimi’s bed, she carefully spread it over Miranda.

Then she leaned in close and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then Mimi’s. Walking over to the other side of the bed, she pulled back the comforter and slid in next to her daughter.

Her arm reached out to encompass both Miriams. The thought of that made her smile.

“Goodnight my babies.”


	12. Call it a date

Andy awoke the next morning to Mimi cuddled into her side and the rest of the bed empty. The blanket was neatly folded and placed back at the bottom of the bed. The apartment was silent. Miranda was gone.

Andy sighed deeply and closed her eyes again. So much for a new start.

The plan was to wake up together, eat breakfast and discuss. Find a new way forward.

That wasn’t going to happen today. Opening her eyes, Andy decided to at least start the coffee.

She rolled out of bed and into the kitchen. When she opened the cabinet there was a post-it note on her favorite coffee mug.

Written in simple script were the words “good morning my Andrea” and the imprint of Miranda’s lips where she applied lipstick and kissed the paper.

A good morning kiss to take with her.

Suddenly Andrea’s entire mood swung in the other direction. It was incredibly thoughtful and honestly, absolutely adorable.

After setting the coffee to brew, she went to her bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the day. Attached to her mirror was another post-it with a simple message.

You snore. But it’s cute.

Andy rolled her eyes. She did not snore. But also Miranda called her cute.

She felt like a kid in junior high again. Her crush was leaving her notes and it was exhilarating yet terrifying. When would the other shoe drop?

Andy splashed warm water on her face and tried to erase those thoughts to focus on the positive. Miranda wanted this and now she wanted this.

She would have to poll Mimi for her opinion but judging by the fact that she was still sleeping, she must have had fun. Because really, if Mimi said no, that was it.

Her opinion was valued and welcomed. But if it was negative, Andy wasn’t so sure she would take it well.

After getting dressed and ready, Andy returned to the kitchen for her coffee and plucked a muffin from the tray. It was delicious.

Her eyes traveled across the table to the empty chair and she imagined Miranda sitting there with her. Mimi would be in the other one. Coffee and muffins and Miriams. The perfect start to any day.

Right on cue, a sleepy Mimi emerged from her room holding something.

“Mom what does this say?”

“Where did you get that?”

“It was on my door.”

Andy laughed out loud at the post-it. She must have walked right past it this morning.

“It says, ‘you don’t snore but you’re still cute.’”

Mimi looked puzzled. But climbed onto a chair and reached for a muffin anyway.

Andy was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. It was almost too perfect.

“What did you do last night?” she asked.

“We played and then baked these muffins. They’re yummy,” Mimi replied.

“Do you like Miranda?”

Andy was nervous for the answer to this one.

“She calls me Miriam. But yeah she’s nice,” she said.

Andy stayed quiet and waited for further explanation but none came. Mimi didn’t seem to be phased one bit. That was a good sign.

After breakfast was cleaned up she decided to send Miranda a text to say thank you for the post-it notes. Instead, she had one waiting from her.

It was a picture message and the photo was of the mother and daughter snuggling. Miranda must have taken it before she left.

Andy immediately saved it to her phone. She has plenty of pictures of her daughter but not many of the two of them. Having also been a single mom, Miranda must have known what that felt like and took this for her.

The message below the photo simply said she hoped Andy had a good time on her date and that “Miriam is lovely.” Oh right, her date. Shit.

Everything was so perfect this morning that she forgot she still had a lie to fess up to. She’d deal with that later.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning and catching up on household chores. While Mimi was watching a movie that afternoon Andy snuck to her bedroom to call Miranda.

“Thank you again for watching her. And for the muffins. And for the notes. It was all really sweet,” she said once she had the older woman on the line.

“You can go out with whoever you wang, Andre, but you know the people who love you are waiting at home,” Miranda replied.

Well. That was one way to make a statement.

“Well thank you and I will,” Andrea snapped back.

Miranda sighed deeply. She hadn’t meant for it to come out that way.

“Would you have dinner and see a movie with me next week?” she said quietly, holding her breath until she got a response.

“Tuesday?” Andrea offered, suddenly off balance again. 

One minute she was over the moon by the sweet gestures, the next minute perturbed by the comment and now finalizing a date with Miranda. What a morning.

“I’ll pick you up at 6,” came the quick reply.

“Yes Miranda,” Andrea said in her best mocking tone.

“Very funny,” came the acerbic response.

“I’m excited,” Andrea said after a minute.

“Me too, darling. See you Tuesday.”

Andy tossed her phone onto the bed and had to stop herself from jumping up and down. She had a date with Miranda: who loved her, her kid and called her darling.

Tuesday couldn’t come fast enough. But it finally did and then it couldn’t move slow enough.

Both women were swamped with work. Once everyone was over the Monday blues it all came crashing down the next day.

By 4 p.m. Andy was sitting at her desk and completely exhausted. She thought about canceling on Miranda but figured she’d put the editor through enough lately.

Instead she went home a little before 5 and dressed as quickly as possible. She went with true religion jeans skinny jeans, tall brown riding boots and a crisp white sweater.

She applied a bit of light make up and curled the ends of her hair. With a couple of accessories put into place, she was done just in time for the knock on the door.

Miranda was on the other side and immediately smiled.

“You look beautiful,” she said honestly.

“So do you,” Andy replied quietly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Miranda had on dark was jeans, black ankle boots and a green sweater. Her heavy black coat was a stark contrast to her snowy white hair.

Andy turned around to give instructions to the babysitter before slipping on her own winter coat and grabbing her bag. She kissed Mimi goodbye, and so did Miranda at the little girls request, and they were off.

True to her word, Miranda picked her up. Andy had never ridden in a Tesla before but damn she could get used to it.

They drove in silence the whole way to the restaurant as nervous energy filled the air. Miranda had chosen a small Thai place up town where they could blend in with everyone around them. It was cozy, casual and comfortable all in one.

“I’m really glad we’re here tonight,” Miranda said after they ordered.

“So am I,” Andrea replied.

“Andrea I can’t explain to you how sorry I am about the way this started. But I’m glad you’re giving me a chance to fix it,” she said quietly.

Andy sat quietly and contemplated her next words. She wasn’t sure she was ready to talk through that just yet.

“Why did you save my writing?” she asked.

“It was worth saving,” Miranda replied simply.

“Okay but why follow my career at all? I left my Runway career and yet you followed my writing one,” Andy countered.

“I was never going to let you leave me completely,” she said quietly. “It wasn’t a control thing. It was more electric. I knew how much you meant to me professionally and I refused to think about how much you meant to me personally. I was married, twice your age-“

“You are not twice my age,” Andrea interjected rolling her eyes.

“Much older than you and I would never let myself believe you saw something in me. No matter how much I wanted to,” Miranda continued. “So when you left I didn’t know how else to keep you in my life. So I started reading your articles. And I found I couldn’t throw them away. So I saved them because it made me feel close to you.”

Andrea’s eyes had begun to water halfway through the story. Last week she told Miranda she didn’t like her version of love. But she liked this one.

“I feel like I carried you in my heart for years,” she confessed. “I just couldn’t stay at Runway and feel like that anymore. So I left. But I thought about you all the time.”

Miranda smiled at the confession, her own eyes twinkling with unshed tears. She got it. They went through the same thing just in different ways. But that was behind them now.

A clearing of the throat near them broke them from their haze and they both quickly cleared the table as the waiter set down their plates. They exchanged more small talk until Miranda finally asked the question she had been dying to know the answer to.

“Why did you name her Miriam?”

Andrea stared at the older woman before taking a large bite of food to give her time to think. The answer was simple, but still. Embarrassing.

“I went to the orphanage for a story but when I saw her we just connected. Maybe it was the blue eyes and blonde hair, but something about her just made me know she was supposed to be with me. I’d kind of given up on the idea of having a child on my own so this just felt serendipitous,” she said. “Then when it came time to pick a name I wanted one that was for someone strong, determined and kind. So I picked one that belonged to someone I knew who was-is- all of those things.”

“And you shortened it to Mimi just to get under my skin?” Miranda teased.

“Actually yes. I knew you wouldn’t approve and that made me smile,” she said with a laugh.

Miranda laughed too and felt lighter. Everything was clicking into place and made sense and felt right. They both had the answers they wanted.

After dinner they made their way to the movie theater and found chairs in the middle. The seats reclined and allowed them to lay back.

Miranda was unusually nervous. She didn’t know what kind of touching was appropriate - she just wanted to hold her hand- but she was afraid to push Andrea too far.

Halfway through the movie Andrea picked up on this and moved up the arm rest that separated them. Scooting over, she joined their hands and leaned her head on Miranda’s shoulder.

“Okay?” she asked.

“Perfect,” Miranda replied.

Miranda felt like she was living on a cloud. The night was so perfect and she didn’t want it to end. But it had to now that they were at Andrea’s door.

Once again Andrea felt like she was back in junior high but this time where the suitor was nervous to kiss her.

“I had fun tonight,” Miranda said quietly. She was so nervous her palms were sweating.

“So did I,” Andrea said, looking up into Miranda’s eyes, full of trepidation and nerves. “So are you going to kiss me goodnight or-“

Andy didn’t get to finish that sentence as Miranda stepped forward and grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket. They were both grinning when their lips connected and fireworks were going off inside each of them even as they broke apart.

Suddenly the door to Andrea’s apartment swung open as they were going in for another.

“Mom? Who are you kissing?”


	13. Where am I going to

The women jumped apart at the intrusion and Miranda immediately went red. Andrea ducked her head and pressed her hand to her lips, quietly clearly her throat.

“Damnit Cassidy Ann,” Miranda mumbled under her breath.

The babysitter just smiled coyly as Andy pushed past her and into the apartment. She took off her coat shot, not yet trusting her own voice as Miranda stood in the hall, mortified.

“Goodnight and thanks Cass,” she said once in her own confines. Her cheeks were red, but she was still grinning.

“Goodnight,” Miranda said from the hallway, a smile on her face as well.

Cassidy just grinned, knowing better than to make any more cheeky comments. Once the door closed Miranda turned to leave and Cassidy couldn’t keep her giggling to herself any longer.

“Shut up,” Miranda grumbled, her cheeks heating up again.

“You should see your face right now. ‘Goodnight Aaaaaandreaaaaa’” she teased and mocked in her best dramatic interpretation of her mother’s voice.

“Walk home,” Miranda said dismissively as she exited the building and onto the street.

Miranda got into the car first and as Cassidy was reaching for the handle on her side she locked it. 

“Moms that’s not funny,” she said suddenly serious.

Miranda smirked. It was funny to her.

On the ride home Miranda was deep in thought, replaying her favorite moments of the night. Never had she picked up her date before but she could get used to the way her heart pounded when the door opened and Andrea stood there.

The way Andrea’s face lit up when she saw Miranda and seemed a little breathless when she spoke. Yet everything else about her exuded confidence.

The woman was smart, determined and in control. She knew what she wanted and she went for it.

Which Miranda appreciated because she was terribly nervous to screw this all up. The urge to hold her hand or sweep back her hair was there but she didn’t want to come on too strong.

She just wanted Andrea to be comfortable. Which she was. But she wanted more.

The Miranda Andrea knew 10 years ago was demanding, serious and went after what she wanted. She knew Miranda we’ll enough to still see those traits in her eyes but now she was suddenly timid.

Last week Andy couldn’t move an inch without the older woman clinging to her. And she really liked it.

It had been a while since she felt wanted and loved and those actions made her feel that way. But this new shyness was blocking them and Andrea really didn’t like it.

“Are you afraid of me?” she asked her while on the phone Thursday night.

“Never. You are many things Andrea but intimidating is not one of them,” Miranda assured.

“Then why don’t you... touch me,” she asked slowly.

Miranda’s cheeks pinked so quickly she was glad Andrea couldn’t see. She definitely wanted to touch her, and do many more things, but she didn’t know she had permission.

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t hold my hand or reach for me. I don’t know it’s just you did that last week and now you’re so so kept to yourself,” she said quietly, embarrassed to be feeling so clingy after just one date.

“Choosing to be with me in the first place is incredibly overwhelming, I’m sure. And I... have reservations about acting too strongly and scaring you off,” she confessed.

“You won’t scare me off.”

“I’ll be less timid.”

Andrea smiled at the promise.

“I miss you,” she confessed after a beat.

“I’ve missed you for 10 years, Andrea.”

“Do you think we would have found each other eventually if you hadn’t gotten into that accident,” Andrea asked quietly. It had been on her mind for the last few days.

“I honestly don’t know, my Andrea. But we have each other now,” she said.

Andy’s heart sped up a little at the “my” comment. It was sweet Miranda saw her as her own. A couple of shouts came down from the bathroom.

“The water has gone cold so I need to get Mimi out of the bath now,” she said.

“She’s a lovely girl, Andrea. You’ve done a wonderful job,” Miranda replied.

“Thank you.”

“Give Miriam a kiss from me tonight,” she said finally, refusing to use the girl’s nickname.

“What about Miriam’s mom? Does she get kisses?” Andrea teased.

“Mom I’m really cold!” Mimi shouted from the bathroom. Miranda chuckled at the girls cry for help and Andrea’s exasperated sigh.

“I’ll see Miriam and her mother for dinner Saturday night. She’ll get what I give then,” Miranda said in a low voice.

Andy’s cheeks reddened but she grinned. That better be a promise Miranda was planning to keep.

“Goodnight my Andrea.”

“Goodnight stunner.”

By Saturday afternoon that zen had completely worn off for Miranda. The three Priestly women and the two Sachs women were having their first family dinner and she was stressed.

Wait- did she say family? Soon enough, she hoped.

Right now she was concerned about the chicken in the oven. Cara has the weekend off and Miranda was determined to make this meal herself.

Why didn’t choose something simple like pasta she wasn’t sure. But instead she chose chicken a la king, homemade mashed potatoes, glazed peaches and ice cream from the mom and pop place down the street that had been making it home made for nearly 100 years.

The dining room was set, both of her girls were home and basically everything was ready. Yet Miranda felt like she was going to puke.

On the one hand she couldn’t wait to see Andrea and Miriam. It had been an entire week since their date and she was itching for the opportunity to kiss her again.

Yet they hadn’t broached how they would explain the relationship to Miriam and that left her unsettled. Obviously her own girls we’re fine with it.

They were more than fine with it actually. As soon as they walked in the door the week before Cassidy spilled every detail to Caroline and the two teased their mother mercilessly for it.

After about 15 minutes of it Miranda had quite enough and let them know. They stopped their teasing and got down to business.

They were thrilled things were progressing with Andrea. They weren’t bothered by the age difference and Cassidy was already as smitten with Mimi as Miranda was.

“Seriously mom you can’t mess this up. Because life is too short and this has been drama from the beginning. Now there’s another child involved,” Cassidy said seriously.

“She hurt you in Paris, you hurt her after the accident, no more. I love you and I love who you love but seriously this can’t get messy,” Caroline warned.

Miranda’s mood immediately turned and she was quite miffed to be told what she was supposed to do by her own daughters. But they had already been through husbands and relationships with her.

They were right. They all deserved better.

A knock on the door broke Miranda of her haze and she quickly untied her apron and threw it into the laundry room adjacent to the kitchen.

She took a deep breathe and fixed her hair in the hallway mirror, ignoring a snicker from Caroline who caught her in passing. She sent her daughter a glare before opening the door.

When she did, her features softened. Andrea was wearing a thick navy blue coat, jeans and chic white ankle boots. Mimi was dressed much the same with a white knit hat on her head.

“Hi,” Miranda all but whispered.

“Hi,” Andrea said back, dazed.

“Hello. It’s cold,” Mimi said, pushing past the women and into the house.

Miranda chuckled and moved out of the way to allow Andrea in. She helped Mimi remove her coat and walked into the hall closet to hang it up.

When she turned around Andrea was next to her, hanging up here own coat. Glancing over Andrea’s shoulder to make sure no one was watching, Miranda swept in and kissed Andrea soundly. She pulled back with a smile and went in for another.

“I missed you,” she said when they broke apart.

“I missed you too,” Andrea replied with a smile.

When they emerged Caroline was standing in the foyer, waiting.

“You both literally just came out of the closet. Page Six would eat this up. Anyway your timer went off,” she said tossing the kitchen timer to Miranda who just barely caught it.

Caroline sauntered off to the den where Mimi and Cassidy were already chatting and Andrea burst into laughter.

“There are four children in this home. Unbelievable,” Miranda said as she walked away to rescue the food.

Andy gathered the kids and everyone sat down for dinner. The food was prepared excellently and was enjoyed by all.

Miranda got up to prepare ice cream and Andrea cleared the table, then following her into the kitchen. As Miranda was scooping ice cream she felt two hands on her hips spinning her around.

She came face to face with Andrea who quickly leaned in and claimed her lips. Miranda raises her own hands to her cheeks and the younger woman jumped back.

“Jesus! Your hands are cold,” she said as she put them around her hips and went back to kissing her.

Miranda’s chuckle turned into a moan once Andrea opened her mouth for her to deepen the kiss. Her hands tightened and slowly traveled down to squeeze the younger woman’s ass.

Andrea moaned and pushed back into Miranda, her own nails lightly scratching her neck. She tasted sweet from the wine she has earlier and Andy couldn’t get enough.

“Mom!” someone shouted from the other room.

The two quickly broke apart.

“What?!” they both hollered at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

With one more quick peck they each went back to preparing dessert and brought it back to the table. When it was all consumed and the table was cleared the five of them made their way to the den for a movie.

Miranda sat in the corner of the sofa with Andrea leaning into her side. Mimi was on her lap with her legs in Miranda’s. 

The twins each had a chair to themselves. It was cozy, comfortable and perfect.

“What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down,” Andrea whispered, quoting the movie into Miranda’s ear.

Although it was just a movie quote she meant it. Ever since seeing the moon the night she decided to give Miranda a chance she associated the editor with it.

Miranda was the moon. Everything revolved around her at work, home and now in her personal life. And Andy wouldn’t have it any other way.

Miranda smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Mimi eyed her carefully but turned her head again.

Suddenly Miranda’s insecurities were back with a vengeance. Here they were playing house with a four year old.

This was a situation she couldn’t control. Because she was unsure of what would happen she did what she did best: self sabotage.

Squeezing Mimi’s foot, she moved her legs and excused herself to the kitchen where she paced back and forth repeatedly. This was crazy. This would never work.

She was a fool to think it would. Andrea could never want her this way and Mimi would never accept her as another parent.

“This is asinine. I’m old enough to be her grandmother.”


	14. I told the stars

Andrea stood in the doorway watching Miranda pace. Her heart sunk at the sight.

She wasn’t sure what was bothering her but she knew something was. Her hope right at that moment was that it could be fixed. That was until she heard Miranda’s words.

“What do you mean?” she asked quietly.

Miranda whirled around again at the sound of Andrea’s voice. Her entire body tensed and her face went white.

“Andrea honestly. How is this supposed to work?” she said matter of factly.

“Just like it has been. What happened in the last two minutes that made you change your mind?” she asked incredulously.

“Do you know how old I will be when Miriam graduates high school? Who knows if I’ll even make it to her college graduation,” she said and resumed her pacing.

“Who says I’ll make it until tomorrow?” Andrea fired back.

Miranda stopped dead in her tracks at that. Predicting her own death was one thing. Andrea predicting hers was another.

“Don’t ever say anything like that again,” she warned, her voice low. Her eyes were narrow as they bore right into Andrea.

“Oh but you can? Miranda we are only together because of a car accident. Nobody predicted that would happen,” she said incredulously. “Who knows what the next day will bring. All I know is this right here is worth fighting for. Worth living in the moment for and worth not panicking for. It doesn’t matter that we don’t know other families that look like this. This is what our family looks like.”

Miranda was quiet for a few minutes as she stared at the floor and collected her thoughts. 

“It’s not fair you have more time,” she whispered finally. 

“What?”

“It’s not fair you’ll get to see our Miriam graduate college and our grandkids be born and attend all of their functions. I’m 17 years older than you Andrea. I won’t get to be there and it’s not fair,” she finally spat, tears in her eyes.

“You said our,” Andrea reminded quietly. “You said our Miriam. Our grandkids. Your heart knows this is right. Your heart is in this. I know it is. You love me and I love you and that’s all that matters. And when your brain is ready to catch up, let me know. I have to put MY daughter to bed,” she said angrily, wiping her own tears away.

“Andrea please-“

“No. Take a week. Think about what you want and let me know. I can’t keep doing this with you. There is too much at stake,” Andrea said.

With that she turned on her heel and marched into the den to collect Mimi. She helped her into her jacket then her own.

After saying goodbye to Caroline and Cassidy Andy was at the door and ready to leave but Mimi was walking toward Miranda. She gave her the same hug and kiss she did for the twins before returning to the front door.

Miranda had to force herself to let go when Miriam pulled away. She wanted to keep them both forever.

Andrea glanced back at Miranda, her eyes still shiny with tears but more angry this time. Miranda’s own were ready to spill over as she watched the two go.

As soon as the door was closed she retreated upstairs to her study. On the back of her chair was a worn Northwestern hoodie.

It was Andrea’s and was left behind in her storm out of the house last week. Miranda kept it for when she wanted to feel close to Andrea. Like tonight. 

Slipping it on, she walked over to the window and looked out. For the first time in a long time she could see stars. That was a rarity for New York.

“You okay?” a voice asked from the doorway.

“Yeah Caroline. I’ll be fine,” she said, quickly dabbing her eyes.

Caroline crossed the room to give her mom a side hug.

“I mean it is kind of weird but I don’t care. Mimi is so sweet and Andrea makes you happy. It’s not like you’re getting married or anything,” she said. “Cass and I made it through all the press and nonsense. Mimi will be fine.”

“But she’s only four. I don’t want to put her through that. What am I supposed to be to her?” Miranda asked.

“That’s for you and Andy to decide. Look it’s not like we’re going to call Andy mom. Mimi doesn’t have to call you that either. I feel like you’re trying to predict the future so when it blows up you’ll be prepared. But you’re wasting your time not living for the right now,” she said.

That hit Miranda in the heart. Hard. Caroline was completely right. One day at a time, live for the right now.

It’s basically what Andrea said. Andrea also said she loved her. Holy shit- she said it and Miranda was too distraught to realize and say it back.

“I love you bobbsey. I’m not giving up yet,” she said softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Caroline left the room and Miranda took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. She had one last chance to fix it.

Crossing back to her desk she took out a notebook and pen and began writing. It always soothed her to write her thoughts down. It was the easiest way to express what she was feeling.

After a tumultuous seven days of no word from Andrea she was standing in front of her apartment door and glad she took the time to write everything down.

Her hands were shaking and palms sweating. This was juvenile, yet necessary. After taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds late it opened to reveal a surprised Andrea. She was in black yoga leggings and a black tank too with a grey sports bra underneath. 

Her hair was in a ponytail and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat, panting lightly. She must have been working out, but the site of her slightly out of breath and sweating was enough to get Miranda’s heart pumping faster than it already was. If that was possible.

She quickly cut her eyes from roaming Andrea’s body and back to the piece of paper in her right hand. She placed the glasses she had in her left hand on the end of her nose and cleared her throat.

“I told the stars about you. Right after you left I looked out the window and there were stars and I asked them a favor.

I asked for them to align and stay that way. For them to allow insecurities to fade and promises not to be broken.

I have never claimed to be perfect and I have never wanted to be until I met you. Because you deserve nothing less.

I want to hold your hand and stroke your hair and watch movies with you. I want to tuck Miriam in and make muffins and read books in bed.

I want to tell you everyday I love you and prove to you everyday that I mean it. I don’t care what anyone who doesn’t understand it says because I only care about you and our girls.

I want to listen to what you want and what you need and to provide for you always. I want you and me and the girls for as long as I can have them.

I will love you forever. I will hold you when you cry and smile when you laugh and be your number one fan.

I asked the stars for help and I will sue if they don’t. I will even move the damn stars if they are in your way, Andrea. Because where you lead, I will follow,” she finally finished.

When she glanced up Andrea was still standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were bright and the smile on her face wiped away every nerve Miranda was feeling.

“I love you always,” Andrea said simply, reaching to wipe away her tears.

“I love you forever,” Miranda promised.

Andy reached out to grab Miranda by the waist, chuckling as she leaned in to kiss her. She poured all of her love into the kiss and eventually pulled her into the apartment. Miranda fosses the note and her glasses to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Andrea’s neck.

Kicking the door closed Andy pushed the older woman up against it while trailing her lips down her jaw and to her ear. Miranda moved her hands to Andrea’s hair, her head tilted and eyes closed as she moaned.

Quickly shrugging out of her coat, she only stopped kissing Andrea long enough to remover her shoes. The her arms were back around Andrea’s neck again and her tongue teasing her lips.

Andrea opened her mouth for her and they each moaned at the taste. Andrea tightened her hold on Miranda’s hips, gently pushing her toward the back of the apartment.

“What about Mimi?” Miranda mumbled in between kisses against the younger woman’s neck.

“Doug and Nigel’s.. God you drive me crazy,” Andrea moaned as Miranda nipped at her collar bone.

Miranda took the initiative and slowly lowered her hands down Andrea’s body until they reached the bottom of the tank top. She slowly pulled it over her head and stepped back to admire the newly revealed skin.

“You are so beautiful,” she said in awe.

Andrea just smirked as she reached for Miranda’s own sweater and pulled it off.

“Speak for yourself,” she mumbled against Miranda’s collar bone as she lightly pushed her toward the bed.

Miranda took the hint and removed her bra before laying down. Andrea immediately pounced, her mouth coming down to cover a nipple and suck it deeply into her mouth.

“God Andrea yes, yes,” she chanted.

The younger girl hummed as she used her tongue to tease the flesh before switching to the other side.

Miranda ran her hands up and down Andrea’s back, wanting to feel all of her. Her hands traveled around her waist to her hips and she pushed at the yoga pants.

Andy let go of Miranda’s nipple with a pop and took off her own pants and panties then Miranda’s. Her hands went to either side of Miranda’s thighs and her mouth to her ribs, kissing each of them side to side as she traveled down her body.

Miranda hissed and arched her back, her body buzzing for Andrea’s attention.

“You are so sexy,” Andrea whispered in Miranda’s ear as she leaned on one arm, using her fingers to brush the hair at her temple. The other was slowly teasing the inside of Miranda’s thigh near the juncture of her legs.

“You’re a tease,” Miranda accused, turning her head to capture Andrea’s lips in a kiss. She moaned deeply when Andrea’s fingers connected with her center and rubbed slow circles.

“I want to be right next to you when you moan my name for the first time,” Andrea confessed as she slowly pushed a finger inside.

Miranda was instantly wetter at the words and pushed her hips up in wanting. Andrea read the cues and added a second finer, pumping slowly.

“Faster, faster Andrea God what are you doing to me,” she moaned, embarrassed she was close already.

Miranda pulled Andrea up further and dipped her head to capture one of her breasts with her lips. Andrea moaned at the feeling and pushed herself further into Miranda’s mouth.

Andrea used her thumb to begin tracing circles on Miranda’s clit feeling how close she was. Miranda let go of Andrea’s breast to pant wildly before switching to the other one, grazing her teeth over the nipple.

“You are so close I can feel it,” Andrea whispered, curling her fingers and moving them faster. “I want to feel you cum all over my hand because you love me so much. I want all of you.”

Miranda tipped her head back just in time for her eyes to roll back into her head. One of her hands wound into Andrea’s hair and the other gripped the sheets tightly as she let out a long moan that was only Andrea’s name.

Her inner walls clamped hard around her lovers fingers and Andrea helped her through the aftershocks, kissing her face gently.

“I love you so much,” Miranda confessed once her breathing returned to normal.

Andrea smiled in return and tilted her head to kiss the older woman’s lips. One kiss turned into many and before long Andrea’s hands were in Miranda’s hair, begging her for mercy.

Miranda’s tongue was thrusting into Andrea fast, her hands on her hips holding her steady. Glancing up she saw the younger woman’s eyes beginning to roll back.

“Say please,” she whispered, blowing cool air on her clit.

“Please Miranda please for the love of God!” Andrea all but screamed.

Miranda chuckled, slowing down her licks and shifting her body to allow her fingers to probe Andrea’s entrance.

“Oh my God you are merciless please just go inside!” she begged.

Miranda finally took pity and pushed two fingers in while lowering her mouth to suck Andrea’s clit. That was all it took and less than a minute later the younger woman came. Hard.

Her whole body shook and a roar ripped from her throat as she chanted Miranda’s name like a prayer. After cleaning her up, Miranda slowly kissed her way back up to Andy’s mouth and kissed the corner of it.

Andrea still had her eyes closed and was just getting her breathing under control but wrapped her arms around Miranda anyway, pulling her close.

“We are getting a permanent babysitter and doing that everyday.”


	15. The future as I know it

It had been eight months since the two had established their relationship. There were ups and downs but they never met a day pass without telling the other they loved each other.

It was a promise they made in their vows. Marriage was never high on either of their lists but they did it anyway.

They loved each other and that was enough but for Mimi and the sake of their family they tied the not. It was just the five of them plus Doug and Nigel, the witnesses, at the New York County courthouse.

They both wore casual clothes and there were no flowers. Nothing fancy at all. Simple and full of love.

They wrote the vows themselves and kept them simple. Miranda promised to be honest and true. Andrea promised to listen and be open to reasoning.

They sealed it with a kiss and went to lunch to celebrate. The paparazzi were ridiculous at first.

They couldn’t go anywhere without a hundred cameras flashing but they faded soon enough. Miranda bought Miriam her own pair of Prada sunglasses and she soon channeled the energy of the older Miriam and learned to ignore them.

The two Miriam’s bond only continued to grow stronger. They made special trips, just the two of them, and Miranda left the office early some days to pick her up from school.

Andrea always picked her up herself and insisted one of the two of them would continue to do so. Roy was a valued member of the family and staff, but that time was precious.

Miranda soon found that out for herself. They talked about her day, what she wanted for dinner, what she wanted to do that weekend. It was pedestrian and normal and oh so perfect.

She didn’t take advantage of this when her own girls were little but now that she had a new opportunity, she wasn’t going to mess it up. Miriam was smart, funny and well mannered. She made it easy to love her.

And everyone did. Once, Miranda was walking back to her office after a long board meeting and found the girl sitting behind her desk.

She looked so small behind the giant glass desk, her blue eyes focused on the coloring book in front of her. Miranda took a mental picture of the site and people in the office passing by smiled.

Even Emily was smitten, having provided her the coloring book herself. The art director would never admit it, mainly because the girl was Andrea’s, but she had a soft spot for her.

Miranda walked further into the office that day and Andrea was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Miranda to return. When she did, she set down her magazine and smiled up at the older woman.

“Look out. She’s coming for your job,” she teased.

“Are there no lengths Gen z will not go to?” she teased back, leaning down to kiss the girls head.

She promptly picked the girl up and sat down in her own lap to finish some work before their frozen yogurt date. Andrea discretely took a picture and had it framed for her own desk. Her two best girls.

To Mimi, Miranda was just Miranda. Sometimes she called her mom but it was more out of habit of asking the adult in the room for help.

Still, she trusted her and loved her and saw nothing strange about the two women together. To Mimi, that was just how her family worked.

And that was fine with Miranda. All she wanted was the two girls happy, healthy and to herself.

After the wedding, Andrea and Miriam both changed their last names to Priestly but Andrea kept her maiden name for work purposes. Andrea Sachs was still Miranda’s favorite reporter.

Their photo even appeared in The Times in the wedding announcement section. Andrea told her it was so she could prove they were really married.

The comment earned her a slap on the ass and a glare but Miranda knew she had a point. So she let it go.

A copy of it was framed and sat on the mantle in the den. In their room on the dresser was the letter Miranda wrote the night she went to Andrea’s apartment to confess her love.

Both pieces were incredibly sentimental to them both but one a little more than the other. So they kept it in their room.

Now, all of their things were combined in the town home. Just like marriage, moving in together just sort of happened.

With the twins moved out for college, their rooms would be converted to guest rooms soon enough. The fourth bedroom quickly became Mimi’s and was decorated to her taste.

Pink walls and white furniture adorned the room. A book shelf filled with her favorites and a large comfy chair sat in the corner. Miranda and Mimi were quite fond of spending their evenings there together before bed.

Perfection was unattainable, Miranda knew, but she always strived for it anyway. And she was pretty sure what she had now was as close as she’d ever been.

Now, it was August in New York and everything was hot and sticky. They had been cooped up inside because of the weather but Miranda and Andrea made good use of their time.

They decided against a honeymoon and opted to take a family vacation somewhere tropical that winter. Mimi had never been the beach and Miranda wanted to change that.

As far as bedroom dynamics went, the age gap didn’t matter at all and after long Miranda forgot about it completely. Andrea awoke things inside her that she hadn’t felt in years and Andrea had never felt so loved and wanted in all of her life.

They quickly invested in an extra lock for the bedroom door and took full advantage anytime one of the twins offered to have a “sister date” with the toddler. During those times, nothing was off limits.

The pantry, kitchen counter- Miranda’s desk was a favorite, were all christened in no time.

Some might call it making up for lost time, and that was definitely a possibility. But they just called it being in love. This is what it was supposed to be like.

They attended family events and had family dinner. Caroline and Cassidy were comfortable around Andrea too.

They were too old to see Andrea as a mother and quite frankly they already had one and didn’t need another. But having someone to rationalize with and break the burden of truth, like a new boyfriend or a switched major, was a major plus.

And they were enjoying their new sister as well. Having only grown up with each other it was refreshing to have someone else to spoil.

They kind of missed out on the whole younger sibling thing but because of the age gap and them being in college, it was fun. Who didn’t want to brag about their cute little sister?

And Mimi couldn’t get enough of the attention. She was on cloud nine with three new people who showered her with love.

Miranda was a sucker for her dimples and she knew it. Getting a cookie before bed time was becoming routine when she smiled big enough, although Miranda swore every night this would be the last night it would happen.

Family dinners were routine as well. They all got together for pizza, sushi, didn’t matter. Just the five of them together.

Sometimes it got chaotic- more often than not- but that was part of the fun.

The night was usually followed by everyone piling together in the den for a movie. Even at 21, the twins still loved the opportunity to snuggle with their mom.

Miranda was in heaven. It was hard to connect with your kids when they moved out but the fact that they wanted to be close and reversed into being cuddly toddlers again was cherished.

When everyone turned in for the night was another of Miranda’s favorite moments. Andrea’s too.

The minute they climbed into bed they reached for each other and hung on tightly. Being close was just as important as being intimate and in a lot of ways more so.

It meant they wanted to be together and support each other and spelled out a whole love language. Of course they had another love language as well.

That’s where they were this morning, Andrea’s sleep shorts on the floor and Miranda’s nightgown at the end of the bed. They were burrowed tightly together under the blankets.

Miranda’s nose was pressed into Andrea’s hair and Andrea’s head was tucked under Miranda’s chin.

Insistent knocking on the bedroom door broke them of their moment. Andrea slowly stood up and put on her shorts then tossed Miranda her own lingerie.

“Ready?” she asked before unlocking the door.

Miranda nodded and a small blonde human came sprinting into the room.

“Hello it’s me, Mimi!” she shouted as she launched herself into the bed.

“Of course it is. No one performs Cirques Du Soleil worthy acts in here,” she teased as she sat up against the headboard pulled back the blankets to allow Mimi room to get in.

Andrea raised her eyebrows at the comment as she returned to the bed.

“No one?” she asked with a grin.

Miranda’s cheeks immediately flushed pink.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, turning her attention back to Miriam, who had straddled Miranda’s legs and was sitting on them, facing her.

Andrea chuckled to herself and crawled in to sit next to Miranda, giving Mimi a grin.

“This is a cute kid,” Miranda said, catching on. 

“Look at this face!” Andrea squealed before leaning in to pepper her daughters face in kisses.

Mimi laughed loudly and tried to squirm out of her grasp. Her smile was bright as she stared at the two women.

“Are you wearing make up?” she asked Miranda. 

Andrea smirked at the comment. She was so well trained.

“No,” Miranda said slowly, unsure where this was going.

Mimi looked back at her mom with the same evil grin Andrea wore moments ago, then both of them turned their attention to Miranda.

“Look at this face!” they both shouted before leaning into pepper kisses all over.

Miranda closed her eyes and laughed, tickling Mimi to make it stop. She tried to roll her eyes and call it juvenile but she couldn’t. It was cute and she knew it.

“Go wake up Cassidy. She was on my nerves yesterday,” Miranda instructed.

“Okay. Bye!” Mimi hollered as she slid off the bed and walked out the door.

“Bye!” the pair hollered back, smiling.

“She’s a good girl,” Miranda said fondly after she left.

“The best,” Andrea agreed.

“Good morning, my Andrea.”

“Good morning stunner,” the younger woman replied, her grin back in place.

She gave her wide a good morning kiss then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Miranda got out after and began making the bed.

When she got to Andrea’s side, the book on her night stand stopped her dead in her tracks and narrow her eyes. “Front Row”  by Anna Wintour.

“Andrea? Why is their firewood in our bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. Oh my goodness I so overwhelmed by how many of you loved this story. Thank you so much to every one who read, commented, left kudos, etc.   
> It means so much to me that an idea I woke up with came out so beautifully and that you all enjoyed it.   
> I’m very proud of this one and already thinking about what I can write next. Thanks again, love ya stunner!  
> Xxo- Gia


End file.
